The White Room Child
by Penfell
Summary: Following a tragic accident in his parent's lab, Danny is surrendered to the G.I.W at age 5. From this day forward, his life becomes nothing short of a nightmare as his humanity is slowly stripped away from him at the hands of merciless researchers. Between scorn billionaires and cunning CEO's, Danny's fate dances around a future of either confinement or freedom. (Father/Son)
1. Chapter 1: White Rooms and Patient Men

**Summary:**

(AU) A tragic accident during Danny's early youth merges him with his ghost half at the age of 5. Believing that their son was killed in the accident and that this current manifestation was simply a malevolent spirit using their child's body as an anchor to the living plane, Jack and Madeline Fenton surrender their 'son' to the G.I.W as anonymous benefactors. From here on out, the very thought of Danny being human died with him the day he stepped foot in the portal, opening up the gates to a hellish reality of confinement in an all-white room and at the mercy of researchers that don't even regard him with the dignity of an animal. Danny endures painful experimentation and severe trauma for the following 5 years of his life as the organization slowly tempers him into a human weapon, leaving him seriously emaciated, unsociable, and both physically and mentally scarred. Things start turning around for the child when his confinement cell is opened for the first time by a man not clad in a white suit... Vladimir Masters is shocked to say the least.

(Father/Son, no pairings, multiple chapters)

_WARNINGS:_ Contains severe child abuse, mentions of torture, mild swearing, and blood/gore. Lots and lots of violence. Filled with angst and cringe-worthy subjects that will make your inner-sadist giggle with happiness. Enjoy~ You monsters.

**Author's Note:**

Yo! This is my first time writing fan fiction of any sort and I'm not exactly an avid writer, so I'm sure this story will be filled with errors and out-of-character characters. (Not to mention general formatting mistakes. This site is confusing).

Dear Fan Fiction Community: Please have mercy on my soul.

~PenFell

**Chapter 1: White Rooms and Patient Men**

_"__I don't know what to do, Jack... He is-was, our son... But, this just- we can't ignore this anymore!" A burly man placed a large hand on the shoulder of the weeping, slender woman. Though their faces were fuzzy looking, he could tell they were distorted in despair and anguish, and further more their intense emotions were directed at him. The child shifted uncomfortably, arms wrapped around himself and knees drawn up to his stomach. Icy white hair hung in his face, his vibrant green eyes locked on the two figures standing over him._

_"Maddie, it would be for the best. We can't let our son's passing be in vain... At least the scum that invaded his body can be put to use in the name of science. They'd... He'd be more useful to a larger organization." The man comforted, his voice growing slightly colder as the idea of surrendering the freakish boy became more and more enticing._

_"You know-" he started carefully "I bet that they'd be willing to fund our personal research if we, you know... Gave that Thing up." The woman shot him a dangerous glare at the implication, but he cut her off before she could barrage him with motherly anger._

_"That's not our son anymore! You know it's impossible for a little boy to live through what happened, it's just... It's just a ghost, Maddie. A ghost that's wearing our son's skin. Don't you think that alone is enough reason to get rid of it? We aren't safe keeping it in our house, you have to think of Jazz! That Thing burned her, Maddie!" The boy flinched, tears prickling at his eyes._

_"I-I... I didn't mean to, Dad!-" He started, voice wavering as guilt flooded over him at the thought of injuring his big sister._

_"Don't you call me that, ghost!" Jack bellowed "Only my Danny can call me that, but you took him away from me! Danny is gone... And it's your fault." Maddie rubbed her husband's back, understanding that he was just as upset as she was in this matter. She glanced at the pleading green eyes of the ghost that inhabited the body of her little boy, and steeled herself._

_"You're right, Jack." She said softly "That's not our son."_

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, greeted by the ever familiar sight of white. White walls, white ceiling, white light, white suits... Everything he had ever known was bathed in that insufferable colour. The 10 year old sighed and rubbed his teary eyes, a blank expression on his face. There were very few things that Danny could recall about his past life. The time before the pain and rejection, before the White Room... His distorted memories were plagued with vague, blurry images of a petite woman, bear-like man, and red-headed little girl. Danny stretched, trying to force the dream of his past life from his mind. After all, that life was dead.

Danny rested his cheek on the cold floor of his containment cell, his raven locks poking into his view. He stared blankly at nothing in particular as he awkwardly tried changing his perspective of the room to provide _some _sort of entertainment (not that up looked any different than down in this place). The child's entire body ached, he could feel the prickling of bruises forming on his already abused skin from today's 'demonstration' of his present ability to some visiting researchers. Lately, there had been a lot of talk of his potential as a human weapon... Perhaps he _did _have some future beyond these stuffy, bland walls. Contrary to what the agents tell him...

His mind wandered to the events of earlier that day.

_"__Dr. Faust, your work is truly incredible!" A man wearing a fine silk suit complimented, shaking the Doctor's hand with vigour. "We couldn't have even imagined this sort of improvement from our visit a mere 4 years ago. You really do know potential when you see it!" The group of black suits all hummed and nodded in agreement. Faust grinned, gesturing to the small boy who stood as still as possible, looking straight ahead and actively focusing on not trembling with exhaustion. After all, these black suited men were supposedly some of Faust's biggest supporting companies. If he did anything to mess this up, his world of pain would surely be upped a notch..._

_"__As you can see, Phantom is developing his physical abilities at an accelerated rate, not to mention his attention to both verbal and gestural commands is nearly perfected. We here at the Ghost Investigation Ward utilize a strict program in handling Phantom, to ensure obedience to the human he is presently assigned to." Faust pointed to the ground without even glancing at Danny, his charge sitting without hesitation to the hand signal. "There are a few... Habits, that must be worked out of Phantom, but we are steadily improving and deleting them." His expression darkened slightly, Danny was fully aware that Faust was referring to some of his more 'human' tendencies. The white-suits were always displeased when he revealed any of his human nature, which would reward him with a beating that not even the mangiest of street mutts would deserve. Danny wasn't entirely sure of the reason, but he assumed that it had something to do with control and emotional detachment from him. Considering his handlers were indeed dealing with a petite 10 year old._

_"__At this rate, Phantom will be ready for military use by the age of 12. This particular specimen is quite unique, you see. Despite being a 'young' spirit, it has exhibited power that is more characteristic of a very old ghost. Phantom may seem small, but this fellow can certainly pack a punch!" Faust laughed with false warmth, making Danny cringe internally. He was small because he wasn't being fed. After all, they couldn't risk him overpowering his handlers..._

The all too familiar clanking of his door being unsealed had the child bolting upright immediately, resuming his fetal position against the wall as he waited for a handler to enter.

"Phantom." The voice penetrated the silence, yet another white-suited man stepped inside the small room, looming over the submissive form.

"...yes?" He mumbled quietly. The man's eyes hardened at his verbal response, which was answered with a sharp kick to his ribs.

"Ghosts don't speak." The agent apprehended icily, receiving a rapid nod from Danny who was quite aware of his common mistake.

"I came to inform you that it's _that_ time of year again." Danny's icy blue eyes widened fearfully, he knew exactly what the man was getting at... "Which means that I have to prep you for the examination later this evening. The visiting company will be overlooking your check up, so you'd better not reduce yourself to a sobbing mess like last year. Faust is expecting your best behavior."

Whether Danny realized it or not, his body began to tremble violently at the mention of his unavoidable, yearly "check up". Where he'd be lead to a room he visits on this occasion to be strapped down and _very _thoroughly examined. Both externally, and internally... The annual vivisection marked the day that Danny was brought into the headquarters 5 years prior, the HQ of an organization that he only assumed to be comprised of monsters, rather than meant to contain them. The very first experiment he had experienced at the hands of the white-clad men was nothing short of a nightmare. Something unimaginable to most and simply an irrational fear, but for Danny, conscious vivisection was a reality of his existence. Every year, they would recite to him that they needed to document his physical vessel's growth from the previous year. All it did was renew their curiosity as to how it could even be _possible _for a dead body to grow and accommodate the ghost it housed... It had never, and _would never_ occur to them that hybridization was possible between the living and dead.

The agent roughly grabbed Danny's already cuffed hands, pulling the sore child out of the White Room and dragging him down the hall, small, thin legs trying to keep their footing while being led by the burly adult. It was no use fighting... If he cooperated, it would be over sooner and he could forget the nightmare until the following year. This was the only thought that comforted the boy as he was dragged off to imminent pain.

* * *

Vladimir Masters had always been a patient man. He was patient while he watched a fumbling oaf steal the woman of his dreams, he was patient while he festered for years in the hospital after said fumbling oaf ruined his life, and he was infinitely patient while building one of the greatest corporate empires the world had ever seen. Yes. Vladimir Masters was a patient man indeed. However, even _saints_ such as himself wore thin from time to time, and unfortunately, now was one of those times.

He stood amongst the smoking wreckage of what once could be deemed a house, or rather, a previously extravagant mansion that would make even the richest kings jealous. Men clad in pristine white suits bustled about the site, lugging expensive machinery this way and that while they ripped through his personal belongings. Vlad's body was rigid, fists clenched tight and shoulders fighting hard not to slump forward in a toxic mixture of rage and defeat. He tried desperately to formulate words, _something_ to snap him out of whatever idiocy _this _could be. Before he could reign hellfire upon the white-suited men, firm hands clasped his shoulders and drew his stiff arms behind his back.

"Mayor Masters of Amity Park, by the authority of the Ghost Investigation Ward of Homeland Security and under the direct command of Sir Dominik Faust, we demand you stand down and come with us." A deep voice resounded behind him, reciting his memorized verse. A few other men joined the two agents, circling around Vlad with their charged weapons drawn as if he were a dangerous villain of some sort. Which would be preposterous.

"Exactly WHAT have I done that warrants THIS much arresting?!" Vlad roared over the buzzing equipment, earning him the startled looks from the horde of agents invading his property. He yanked his arms from the grasp of the men behind him, rearing back to glare at the two.

"Our locating equipment at the Amity Park G.I.W branch has been frequently picking up on extreme spikes in ecto-activity in and around your property. A tell tale sign of the presence of a powerful ghost entity. We have concluded that you have been conspiring with an unknown Ghost Zone operative, a dangerous one at that. We believe that immediate lock down is necessary to ensure public safety and prevent any damage that has, or may be caused by your activities." One of the men supplied carefully, coming to a stop just before a very agitated Vlad. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"A bloody lock down?! You-" He trailed off, still rather speechless as he surveyed the remains of his home. Vlad drove his finger into the man's chest accusingly. "You _demolished_ my house! I was not previously informed of your little.. Escapade, nor was I forewarned that my person was of interest to a ghost research agency!" The white suited man flinched, sneaking a glance over his shoulder in a silent plea for backup.

"Sir, I think-" "That you've made a grave error in judgement, fool?" Vlad interrupted, "Do you have even the _slightest _idea of who I am?" The man's eyes didn't stay locked on Vlad's for long, the seething aura radiating from the billionaire was almost palpable.

"I do believe that it is required of any organization, government owned or otherwise to obtain a search warrant before they _trespass_ on private property. By the order of that Faust bastard or otherwise!" The man looked like he was about to protest, but Vlad didn't allow it.

"I have connections to places that your feeble imagination couldn't even hope to comprehend! I will NOT drop this severe invasion of my privacy and my property until I have successfully dismantled your ridiculous ward of the government." Vlad glowered, sizing up the man's reaction- which was nothing short of a flinch to his every sharply articulated word.

"S-sir, we can't ignore the energy readings we've received from this location, surely this allows for our agents to investigate for the good of public safety..." The agent replied weakly in an attempt to calm the fuming billionaire mayor of the city.

"According to page 198, subsection 7, paragraph 37B of the Anti-Ghost Code, you need a warrant before entering private property and may I add, _demolishing_ a man's home." Vlad sneered, infinitely grateful that he was well versed in his anti-ghost laws specifically for a situation such as this. Not that he ever truly believed that said situation would ever rise to this severity, Faust's agents were getting dangerously close to uncovering his subterranean lab. He'd have to be rid of them quickly if he wanted to ensure his ghostly activities remained as undetectable as, well, a ghost.

The G.I.W personnel lowered their weapons, the buzzing noises of their equipment dissipating along with all of their will to verbally fight with the intimidating man. The leading agent sighed tiredly, adjusting his suit sleeves as he looked Vlad up and down one last time. Masters had a point. They had jumped the gun and didn't follow proper protocol and by law, their _own _law, they'd have to vacate empty handed, possibly losing their ability to investigate the powerful ecto-signatures originating from this site in the future. Hopefully Faust's connections outweighed those of Master's...

"Alright, Masters. You've won for now, we'll leave your property." He grumbled in defeat.

"But don't you think we won't go down without a fight. Your connections or not, we're with the government."

With that, the Ghost Investigation Ward began filing out of the charred remains of Mayor Masters' house, leaving the exasperated man standing alone amongst all of his destroyed belongings. Once all signs of the irritating agency was gone, Vlad seated himself on a large block of concrete and held his head in his hands, releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

That was close. Way too close for comfort. The G.I.W was becoming far too suspicious of him, at this rate he'd find himself locked in their HQ laboratory as a prized specimen if he didn't take immediate action. He'd have to plan this very carefully... The destruction of an entire branch of the government, of Homeland Security... Not to mention the planning of the downfall of a certain pesky CEO, who had been poking around Vlad's business for nearly 5 years now... It was for the best. One less obstacle in his already challenging life as a half-dead business tycoon. With the G.I.W out of the way, his movement in society would be far less hindered. He wouldn't have to worry about a future strapped to a dissection table, deemed an inhuman abomination anchored to the living plane by a physical body. Many ghosts could rest peacefully knowing a tortured future was no longer likely, and whatever sad souls they've worked with would be free to return to the Ghost Zone.

Yes. This would be for the best. Even if it took years to dismantle the ward, it would be the most beneficial investment of his time considering his future aspirations. His future safety... He didn't care how long it took, as Vladimir Masters was a _very _patient man.

* * *

Meanwhile, at an isolated facility tucked deep in the mountains of Colorado, in a small White Room devoid of natural light and sealed tightly by energy-infused titanium walls, a 10 year old child huddles himself as far into the corner as physically possible. Chest heaving in a mixture of fear and pain as he gasped for precious oxygen, struggling through the intense burning in his organs and ignoring the soggy warmth of the dirtied bandages strewn over his chest and abdomen. The day after always hurt the worst...

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

So yeah! I hope you liked the first chapter. I'm kind of nervous uploading this... Please let me know if anything didn't make sense or I made any spelling errors. I'll be drawing a cover page for this story later if it becomes interesting enough to the community.

P.S; This story will follow Danny's reintegration into society. So it's not just his life in confinement.


	2. Chapter 2: A Word To The Wise

**Author's Note:**

Thanks everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciated all the feedback and look forward to hearing more thoughts! They're so motivating *cries*

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Word To The Wise**

Vlad's brow furrowed in frustration as he massaged his eyes tiredly. Papers were strewn across his grand mahogany desk, some scattered on the floor and others- was that one caught in the ceiling fan? Butter biscuits. A solid 6 months had passed since the G.I.W had raided his property, and things were... Well. Things were going, for Vlad. He had worked tirelessly for the last number of weeks and frankly the situation was deepening by the day.

Vlad had managed to uncover a few discerning things about the nature of the ward. It had started with a decade old university research paper that's record had been _conveniently _buried from public view and removed from the main database. Upon it's discovery, Vlad had been granted some solid scientific evidence for environmental concerns rooted to the G.I.W bases located throughout the country. This, as he'd discover, was barely scratching the surface of the situation. From here, his case study against the organization sky rocketed in importance and grew in complexity. No longer was this merely about a missing warrant and property damage. Instead, conspiracies were starting to come to life that the billionaire himself were finding absurd and scandalous. If he played his cards right, he'd surely emerge victorious.

To help manage the growing lawsuit, Vlad had hired only the best and most trustworthy employees, human and ghost alike, to gather and decipher information. Yes... Things were beginning to pull together. A light knock on the door to his private study drew the man from his musing.

"Yes?" He called, the door opened and revealed one of his numerous secretaries.

"Mr. Masters, a Dr. D. Faust has requested to see you. He claimed that his business was of utmost importance and should be addressed without delay. Would you like me to decline his request?" She waited expectantly for an answer, notebook in hand to take down any particularly complex orders. Vlad grinned. So his snooping had gotten the attention of that self-serving bastard. Very well.

"No no, please schedule him in at the earliest time. Mr. Faust and I have _plenty _to talk about. Thank you, Caroline." She nodded, jotting down a few notes before quietly closing the door to his study. Vlad straightened his suit collar, his motivation to destroy that blasted organization rekindling at the idea of watching Faust squirm under his barrage of incriminating evidence.

"So you wish to open a dialogue, Faust..." He mumbled, smile never leaving his face.

* * *

Danny stood in the centre of his cell, eyes focused on the left corner of the White Room just above the door. He squinted, tilting his head slightly in thought. It seemed different for some reason. He could have sworn that the door was aligned dead centre in the wall, but it kinda looked like it was shifted a bit to the left... A slight unevenness. Danny fidgeted, bringing his hand up to his face and resting his fingers along his lips, a habit he seemed to have acquired when in deep thought. For a facility that was so keen on neatness, one would expect better.

He could hear the tapping of shoes on the floor, recognizing the softer pattern as a researcher rather than an agent. He watched the door handle, silently willing the person to pass by his cell and head off to some other damned soul. Danny was never known to be lucky, though. The control panel outside the White Room beeped, allowing access for the visitor. The door creaked open, revealing a white-coated woman. She quirked an eyebrow in question at him, likely wondering why he was standing in the middle of his confinement chamber when the boy was usually found sitting in one of the corners. The researcher didn't verbalize her confusion.

"Phantom, your use is required by the Weapons Department." The woman stated numbly, approaching him with an attachment for the ever-present binds on his wrists. She fiddled with the two bracelet-like devices, a beam connecting them and drawing his hands together. The silver collar around his throat connected with his bound wrists, locking Danny into a position of vague resemblance to prayer. By now, the boy had grown used to it, putting up no resistance as he was manhandled and moved around at the hands of the white-coat. She directed him outside of his cell, leading him ahead of her down the glassy white corridor.

Danny was led across the facility, to a wing of the building opposite to where his cell was located while listening to small portions of conversation as they passed agents and researchers alike. Every so often, he could hear their conversations quiet and feel their eyes lock on him, analyzing him as he passed.

"_It's that ghost kid. Haven't seen much of that specimen in a few days. I heard it recovered from this year's examination in only 2 weeks. Ghosts sure are weird beings."_

"_I overheard my manager mention that it's ecto-signature may be able to be integrated into ghost shield technology. Something about it being a natural deterrent to some classes of ghosts. Think it has any other uses?"_

"_Haha, did you see it flinch when the cart screeched? Enhanced senses must be pretty shitty in these sorts of environments."_

"_-and Dr. Faust looked really mad! I heard he's personally going to confront this guy. Could you imagine? What kind of jerk thinks he can topple an organization like the G.I.W?"_

"_The Weapons Department is working on some new tech. Apparently they just completed the prototype yesterday, but it needs configuring."_

Despite the personal jabs by the agents, Danny enjoyed hearing these conversations. Most of the one-sided verbal interaction typically directed at him were commands, so it was refreshing to be treated to events occurring outside of the White Room. However, that last one was a bit worrying. There was no doubt that it had something to do with where he was going. The pit of fear resting in his stomach strengthened as they drew closer to their destination and he unconsciously began to slow his pace. A grunt and sharp push forward by the researcher behind him shook him back into step.

"Keep moving, Phantom. We don't have time for any delays." The woman's voice was devoid of any feeling aside from irritation. Danny made no noise. They stopped outside of the giant titanium doors leading into the main laboratory of the Weapons Department and entered without any formal greeting aside from quick glances by the people working.

"Bring Phantom to dock 8, we have a completed prototype there." A man called over the whir of active machinery. Danny could sense the energy radiating from nearly every surface of the room. The technology here was specifically designed to combat ghosts and had been infused with powerful energy meant to repel ghosts from even touching it. Though he was not in contact with any weapons (yet, at least...) the spectral energy was uncomfortable to the hybrid. It felt as if there was pressure being applied to his body from all angles. Danny squirmed a little in the hold of the woman, but she didn't seem to notice his discomfort. Not that it would matter if she did.

They approached dock 8, a bulky looking suit of armour was floating inside a field of energy on the dock. A group of white coats were there, writing notes and toying with some control panels. What was out of the ordinary, however, was that there was a man dressed in black. Surely he didn't belong to the ward.

"Dr. Faust will be joining us once he finishes some business." Danny cringed. Faust had to be one of the harshest human beings Danny had ever known. The man was never happy with his performance, often pushing him past both his physical and emotional boundaries. The boy was never left in stable conditions after a visit with the CEO and he was quite certain that today wouldn't be an exception.

"We must have everything prepped for his arrival, though. So that means the armour needs to be configured for use later in the trial." The project manager locked eyes with Danny, pointing at the ground by his side. Danny walked to him, standing beside him and peeking up at the man's face through his raven bangs.

"Phantom, attain your ghost form." He commanded. A flash of blue light radiated throughout the room as the rings emerged from his body and expanded from his midsection. The boy now wore his black and white jumpsuit. The manager nodded in approval, then turned to address his team, who were waiting for further instruction.

"We need to configure the machine with spectral energy so it knows which frequency to operate at. Phantom, here-" he gestured to Danny, who was finding his white boots particularly interesting "-is the best specimen choice for weapon configuration because he radiates a more powerful ecto-signature than other specimens in the lab. This will make it easier to draw a sample from his core, while simultaneously spiking the energy properties already present in the prototype." A core sample, huh? Danny wasn't exactly sure what that would entail, but he knew he wasn't leaving this room until every _true _human was satisfied. That would include Faust, later on...

The manager used a release tool on Danny's cuffs, thankfully allowing his arms to return to his sides. They were starting to go numb.

"Phantom, come." The manager led him to an upright pod, resting on an angle to the wall just a short ways away from dock 8. He looked at his distorted reflection in the glass, realizing it's similarities to the stasis pods, which he had experienced whenever his physical form began to deteriorate after particularly challenging trials and experiments. There were many days Danny just wished they'd allow him to destabilize completely. Danny was never known to be lucky.

The hissing of the pod door being unsealed brought Danny back into the present. Two agents approached behind him, each gripping one of his arms and lifting the small boy into the chamber, pressing his back into position. He lifted his hands, nervously bringing them to his mouth before having them pulled away and pressed back to his sides. A click indicated to him that the bands around his wrists had locked into position. Danny looked desperately at one of the two agents, whose mouth twitched into a slight smirk at the sight of his owlish green eyes.

"The hell you so worked up about, ghost? It's not like anything we can do will _kill _you." The other agent knocked him in the arm, gathering his partner's attention.

"It's just a residual emotion from when it was alive." Danny bit the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to tell them they were wrong. He knew better than to do that, though. The agents slammed the pod door, sealing it shut along with any chance of escape.

Danny's breathing accelerated as he listened to the machine begin to come alive. His eyes searched the inner pod, trying to gather some sense as to what will be happening. His panicked search was ended when a particularly loud noise announced the arrival of a translucent red liquid, which poured into the chamber from small openings at the base of the pod. Danny's eyes widened at the sight of the steadily climbing fluid. He looked up quickly, silently pleading with the white-coated men who stood around the exterior observing him. To them, all was going well.

Danny returned his attention to the liquid, watching powerlessly as it began engulfing him. At first the viscous substance felt rather cold, but by the time it reached his knees he knew otherwise. His typically cold core quickly became irritated, feeling as if someone had released a swarm of bees in his chest. Soon he was submerged up to his collar, his head tilting as far upwards as possible in a futile attempt to stop the inevitable. It took everything he had in him to avoid crying out, teeth clenched tight on the insides of his cheek and trying his damnedest to direct the intense burning sensation away from his agitated inner ice core. It grew harder and harder to breath, the substance close to engulfing his face. With one final gasp at the available air, Danny squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath.

A solid 5 minutes passed by, and Danny had yet to inhale the viscous liquid or open his eyes. Though his ghost form didn't require nearly the amount of oxygen his human form did, the hybrid could only combat the natural urge to breath for so long. He bit harder on the inside of his cheek, a coppery taste having filled his mouth long ago. The swarm of angry bees in his irritated core had steadily increased in intensity, the burning sensation reaching every point of his body and bubbling up into his throat.

Precious air began escaping his nose and the edges of his mouth, and finally the child submitted to the screaming need to breath. Red liquid flooded his senses, body convulsing slightly as he choked and swallowed the foul substance. Danny's eyes flew open habitually, instantly regretting the action as they burned and watered. Despite this horror, he could still make out the distorted whitish blobs observing him and bustling about the lab, not giving a second glance to the thrashing form in the mounted pod.

Danny was unsure how much of the liquid he had breathed and swallowed. All he knew was that it felt like _fire. _He didn't fight when the urge to vomit rushed over him like a tidal wave, body arching slightly as his stomach and lungs rejected the fluid violently. A bluish liquid rushed from his mouth, spreading into the red without mixing together. A decent amount of the mysterious substance had left his body, not that Danny was lucid enough to notice this. His blurry vision faded in and out, sounds from the machinery coming and going from his senses. When had he started crying? Oh well.

A resounding alarm marked the end of the torture, the liquid from the pod draining and being collected into canisters mounted along the wall on either side of the nightmarish chamber. The front of the pod unsealed, allowing two agents to pry it open and casually fiddle with his binds. Danny sputtered, chest heaving as his body tried desperately to expel the fiery liquids that now leaked from his mouth and nose. Panic stricken and exhausted, Danny reverted back to his human form, slumping forward the moment his binds released him and dropping from the pod to the pristine white floor of the lab. The two agents backed up, watching as he writhed and coughed up a slurry of multicoloured liquid.

"The provided sample should be enough to configure the prototype, maybe even the final suit if we're efficient. After all, the catalyst we used is quite expensive, don't want to use it all in one place. " The project manager commented with a grin, taking a few steps back to avoid the puddle of fluids slowly expanding from the small shuddering form. The man frowned. He'd have to send someone to clean this mess up.

Danny took a few wet sounding gasps, weakly hanging his head between his shaky arms and allowing the viscous substance to leave his body. Blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear his vision, the last thing the boy saw was the sullied floor approaching his face, blacking out in a soaking heap the minute his head hit the tile.

* * *

Vlad absently tapped his index finger on the arm of his chair, his eyes watching the flames of the grand fireplace lap at the stone encasing them. The grandfather clock overlooking his personal library chimed the hour, the deep tone reverberating around the room and echoing off into nothingness, leaving him in silence. '_Knock knock knock'._ Short lived silence.

"Yes?" he called, the fireplace crackling.

"Mr. Masters? Dr. Faust is here for his scheduled appointment." His secretary informed through the closed, carved wooden doors. 'Right on time..." Vlad thought.

"Excellent. Please send him in." The door creaked open, the secretary whispering a polite goodbye to the visitor before scuttling off, leaving Vlad to his business. Vlad stood and faced the door, a look of well practised politeness on his face as he crossed the room to greet his guest.

"Ah, Mr. Faust! Good afternoon. I assume you are doing well?" They shook hands, Vlad smirking at Faust's stoney expression.

"If we could skip the pleasantries, Mr. Masters, I would greatly appreciate it. We're both busy men, certainly you understand." Faust said coldly, getting right to the point. Vlad's grin became much more genuine.

"Very well, Faust. I assume you're here to discuss the... Information, I have acquired as of late concerning your little ward?" Vlad resumed his spot in front of the fireplace, gesturing for his guest to join him more comfortably.

"... Indeed. I'm not sure you realize exactly what you're getting into, Masters. You're tampering with the wrong industry and _I do not appreciate it_." Faust's voice held a warning tone to it, but Vlad was not a man who was easily deterred.

"Oh I assure you~ I know exactly what I'm doing. Your company will not be the first that I've bulldozed. Please do consider it my payment for the debt I owe you, seeing as you bulldozed my home back in Amity Park." Since the raid that had happened months prior, Vlad had been driven to relocate back to his mansion in Wisconsin as he waited for his property to be rebuilt, taking a temporary leave from his mayoral position to pursue his latest goals of destruction- or business...

"Oh that petty raid... I sent that group for a reason, Masters. The powerful ecto-signature that frequents your home has been of interest to me for a while now. It's odd how it... Jumps, between your properties, hmm?" The shift in topic had sent a wave of discomfort through Vlad... Something in Faust's voice was discerning to him, which was certainly a feeling that was difficult to evoke in the seasoned businessman. So that bastard had been monitoring him... Vlad narrowed his eyes, he knew a threat when he heard one.

"Mr. Faust, if you would be so kind as to enlighten me on what exactly it is you're suggesting?" Faust's indifferent expression cracked as he smiled at Vlad's false ignorance.

"I will just say, Mr. Masters, that you are not the only man who can collect information that is otherwise difficult to attain. I'm not dim, sir, I can draw connections as well as you can." Vlad skillfully concealed the urge to simply kill the man and toss his body into the Ghost Zone. Nobody would have to know...

"I understand your game clearly, Faust. However, I have much more up my sleeve than you could possibly imagine. I have no intention of ceasing this pursuit, not until your empire has crumbled and your name becomes _nothing more_ than dust to the wind." Vlad's tone grew slightly harsher as he spoke, eliciting a glare from his guest who stood abruptly.

"I will offer you this only one time, Mr. Masters. If you do not accept, I can not assure you of what will happen in the future." Faust started, adjusting his pearly white jacket and tie as he regarded his opponent critically. "I will reimburse your property, and I will swear to sever all monitoring of your homes for the next 2 years. _Only,_ if you agree to quit this childish plot for revenge and_ back down now._" Vlad stood, his eyes locking with Faust's as he allowed the proposal to play through his mind. So Faust really did view him as a threat... This assurance was all he needed to make his decision. If Faust was afraid of him, then _he had a chance_.

"I apologize, but I must decline your offer." Faust hesitated, quickly concealing his surprise and rage. He had been certain Masters would agree... Especially after the previous revelation. Faust's expression hardened as he spun on his heel, showing himself out. Before crossing the threshold of the library, he stopped, growling over his shoulder at the smug billionaire.

"A word to the wise, Mr. Masters. I have never been the type to cower when confronted with a challenge, and I assure you, _I_ _do not play nice_." Faust left Vlad staring after him, his smile returning to his face once his opponent disappeared down the shadowed hall.

"Game on, Mr. Faust."

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

And the plot thickens~ Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: At The Hands Of A Monster

**Author's Note:**

Yo! Once again, thanks so much to everyone dropping reviews, it's so motivating to hear your feedback and I really appreciate the questions/corrections some people are offering! A couple of questions have popped up, so I figured I'd clarify stuff quickly before continuing on with chapter 3.

1.) The G.I.W agents: I chose to not specify between agents and simply generalize them to maintain simplicity and cut out unnecessary information. I find that it makes it easier to sort out events when you don't have to worry about unimportant side characters, they typically have only a few lines each or perform small tasks that move the story forward. I will provide agents with letter code names only if that specific person will show up more than once, otherwise you can assume they're different people every time or whatever.

2.) Dr. Dominik Faust: Since the show never really delved into the workings of the G.I.W, Faust is my personally assigned asshole leader/CEO of the Ghost Investigation Ward. Vlad is the cannon villain but this story is supposed to be father/son, so I needed someone to fill an evil role haha. I'm not really a fan of inserting OC's into fan fictions (it's actually a huge pet peeve of mine), so I will be very limited in doing so with my stories. The only time original characters will show up is to fill a role that can't be filled with existing characters. I hope you guys are at least finding him interesting! There's nothing worse than having to suffer through reading about an author's OC.

3.) The red liquid in the pod: The "project manager" from the Weapons Department briefly eluded to the liquid being a catalyst (which in chemistry, is a substance that increases the rate of a chemical reaction). This chapter will touch down on the pseudo-science that I made up on the spot, so things will be explained in a bit!

4.) The mystery man wearing black: In Ch.2, Danny briefly noted that there was a black-suited man watching dock 8 among the scientists. Don't you worry~ I have not forgotten about this guy. He becomes pretty important in this chapter.

5.) Was that a Gravity Falls reference in Ch.1: Yes. Yes it was.

So yeah! Thanks again everyone, I hope you're all enjoying the story so far.

-Penfell

* * *

**Chapter 3: At The Hands Of A Monster**

"..-elcome back, Dr. Faust...-attle armour has been configured successfully...-" Voices faded in and out of Danny's hearing, his mind feeling light and airy as if it were floating through space. The fog in his head began to sluggishly clear, small prickling pains weaseling themselves into his blissful unawareness and dragging him out of the safety of unconsciousness. Danny groaned, waves of nausea rushing over him as he jerked awake, recoiling at the blinding overhead lights. The stiffness in his limbs was quickly ignored as his body shuddered violently, his head instinctively turning as he vomited a disgusting, viscous liquid. He blinked tiredly, vision clearing to the marvelous view of a mixture of bile and chemicals. The voices floating around the room had quieted as he awoke.

"Ah, finally awake are we, Phantom?" The familiar voice of the project manager penetrated his ringing ears, Danny's eyes flickering up towards the man. He stood grinning cheerfully, arms held casually behind his back as he proudly viewed his workmanship. The project manager started towards Danny, standing beside the metal cart he was currently sprawled across.

"...uhm..." Danny cleared his voice, his throat feeling raw and mouth filled with a foul metallic tang. The project manager's eyes narrowed, as if daring him to continue. Danny caught the message immediately, biting the inside of his cheek and quickly dispelling any thoughts of requesting something to drink.

The rapid tapping of a second pair of shoes brought Danny's attention to the swiftly approaching figure, his stomach constricting at the sight of Dr. Faust stalking towards him. Every inch of the intimidating CEO radiated with irritation, the man's face locked in a stoney expression as he regarded the trembling raven haired boy. The tiger had apparently already been poked, leaving Danny to face the full extent of the beast's wrath in place of the daring soul who had upset him to begin with. Danny swallowed dryly. Wonderful.

"Phantom! Attention!" Faust barked, Danny sitting upright and immediately scrambling off the metal gurney. He tripped over himself, stumbling forward on weak legs before regaining his balance. Faust huffed, looming over his subject and scanning his unsatisfactory appearance. They stood in stiff silence, Faust lowering himself to one knee so he could be eye-level with the recovering hybrid. Danny couldn't bring himself to look at his master, icy blue eyes sinking to the pristine tiled floor. Faust gripped his face, roughly examining the pale child's features.

"It's human vessel appears sickly." Faust grumbled, letting Danny's face go. "Phantom, attain your ghost form. That body is more resilient." Faust commanded, Danny following the irritated man's order without hesitation. He could feel some of the pain in his limbs subside, however, it was replaced with the buzzing of a disturbed inner core, which was apparently still fighting the red catalyst in his system. The catalyst had forced a violent reaction from his ghostly core, so much so that the energy had assumed a physical form and coated his internal organs in order to protect them from major damage from the intrusive red liquid.

"Good." Faust turned to the project manager, who was still smiling despite the obvious tension in the air. "We will follow through with testing the prototype." The project manager nodded, moving to fetch the readily configured armour when a dark figure promptly blocked his way.

"Dr. Faust, with all due respect, I can't agree with that decision." Danny chanced a look at the new voice, vaguely recognizing the black-suited man from before the weapon configuration. Faust scowled at the disturbance, but quickly regained his posture and plastered on a polite smile for the newcomer.

"I do apologize, Mr. Reed, but may I ask what the problem might be?" Faust inquired, voice assuming a much more friendly tone. If Faust was censoring himself for this man, Danny could only assume that he was of some great importance. Perhaps a new business partner? Danny didn't particularly recognize him, but his black suit certainly separated him from the G.I.W.

Mr. Reed regarded Danny with an expression that the boy couldn't quite place, shaking his head then looking back to Dr. Faust. Faust waited patiently, though Danny could feel the irritation pouring off of the man.

"Dr. Faust, I understand that this specimen belongs to you, however, I can't help but consider it cruel to test the weapon on..." Reed paused, choosing his next words carefully so not to offend the touchy CEO "-on a... Uh, weakened subject." He finished awkwardly. Faust chuckled, placing a hand on Reed's shoulder.

"I assure you, Phantom is still stable enough to provide your commissioned weapon with a valid demonstration. Your design was impeccable, if I do say so myself, and it would be a _shame_ not to put it to the test at the earliest opportunity." Reed looked down at the small 10 year old, who returned his gaze with slightly unfocused green eyes.

Faust was fully aware of what the commissioner was really thinking. Reed, being the soft man that he was (despite his accomplished career as a weapons designer), was deterred by Phantom's childish and hauntingly human appearance. Reed shifted uncomfortably under the confident gaze of Dr. Faust, however this was a matter that he couldn't bring himself to budge from. Not with a clear conscience, at least.

"Sir, he seems too human. I... I simply can't follow through with this. My weapons are designed to combat ghosts, not children." Faust's patient and friendly demeanor broke slightly, his build up of internalized rage starting to bubble through the cracks in his self control. His grip on Reed's shoulder strengthened.

"Mr. Reed," he started through clenched teeth "-I understand that you're discerned by Phantom's appearance, but please do believe me when I say that I would _never _keep a specimen that was remotely human, and I swear to you, Phantom is _nothing of the sort_." Despite Faust's warning tone, the commissioner stood his ground. There was something about Phantom that set him aside from other ghosts. Something unique and rare. Though Reed had overlooked the weapon configuration himself and had observed both of Phantom's forms as well as witnessed the boy get bathed in a chemical catalyst and _survive_, Reed could still sense his humanity.

On the other hand, Faust was drawing to his wits end. Today had been stressful, to say the least. He had to deal with the smug Vladimir Masters, who frankly was threatening his entire livelihood as well as his public image. Then his _favourite _specimen didn't reach his expectations and grew ill, putting him behind schedule and eliciting a disgusting amount of empathy from a bloody _weapons designer _from a partner company, who was supposed to develop technology to _destroy _ghosts like Phantom. But on top of it all, Mr. Reed seemed to have adopted a rather troublesome perspective of his prized possession. If that man left this facility with even the slightest belief that Phantom was indeed alive, Faust could expect rumours of human experimentation to spread like wildfire. Not to mention that blasted billionaire would gladly take advantage of the situation and have him ruined within the week. The last thing Faust needed was this lawsuit reaching the media. If it caught public attention, he'd have to abandon his leadership position and go into hiding.

Dr. Faust sighed, releasing his tight grip on Reed's shoulder and rubbing the bridge of his nose tiredly. He had too much invested in this ward. Faust could not afford any loose links in his complex network of connections and controls, and Mr. Reed was becoming more of a liability by the minute.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Faust." Reed broke the momentary silence "-but I'm uncomfortable using a specimen with human qualities for this trial. It would be cruel." Faust's expression was eerily blank, deep in thought as to what he should do. Danny looked between the two men, there was a powerful tension in the air and the hybrid could sense that something was off in Dr. Faust's typically fiery demeanor.

"... Are you suggesting that Phantom's treatment in my facility is inhumane?" Reed paused, steeling himself despite the chill that ran through his spine.

"With all due respect, sir, I am. I believe that there is still humanity in this boy."

"... I understand, Mr. Reed." The commissioner let out a sharp breath of relief. He wasn't sure what he was expecting there.

"Let's see if we can change that." Reed's eyes widened.

"E-excuse me, Dr. Faust?" He stuttered, fear immediately rekindling in the pit of his stomach. Faust marched passed Reed, who flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as the immensely cold man passed by, as if expecting him to throw a punch. Instead, Faust approached dock 8, shoving his hands through the force field and obtaining the charged armour prototype.

"You said that you believe Phantom still has his humanity." Faust returned, backing the man up until he was pressed against one of the polished white walls. He thrust the helmet on Reed's head before snapping the chest plate in place. Faust dropped the set of gauntlets at Reed's feet, who stared at them in shock before looking back up to the white-suited man.

"Phantom!" Danny snapped to attention, waiting with bated breath for his command. Despite the exhaustion that coursed through every point of his body, Danny was gravely aware of the importance of following orders at any cost. Ever the unlucky child he was, Danny would soon come to realize that this order could not easily be carried out. Faust wheeled around once standing beside the young hybrid, pointing at the now cowering commissioner who looked desperately on.

"Kill that man." Danny's breath caught in his throat. Reed was human, not a ghost. He... He wasn't allowed to hurt humans, especially humans that Dr. Faust did business with. Whenever he'd have to demonstrate or complete trials for visiting researchers, Faust would always stress to him the importance of not harming the people, as they were valuable connections to companies linked to the G.I.W and would give his methods of training the hybrid a bad reputation. The boy stiffly looked up at Faust, who's face was contorted with barely contained rage. This order contradicted what he had been taught...

"...I-I can't." Danny rushed, voice barely exceeding a panicked whisper. A swift, open-palmed smack met the boy's pale cheek, his head whipping to the side by the sheer force of impact. Danny stayed still for a moment, before fearfully looking back up at the disturbed man. A small trickle of reddish-green blood dripped from his nose.

"I SAID KILL HIM!" Faust roared, voice echoing throughout the room and eliciting a flinch from the sensitive boy.

"When I say _sit_, you sit. When I say _roll over_, you roll over. When I say to KILL, _you will kill_." Faust was seething, his hands clenched tight over Danny's thin shoulders as he violently shook the boy. Tear's prickled at Danny's eyes, teeth biting hard into his inner cheek to stifle any cries, which would certainly enrage Dr. Faust further.

"D-Dr. Faust!" Reed cried out over the ensuing chaos, the murderous man's eyes locking with the commissioner once more. "Y-you have to s-stop this!" He managed to stutter out, taking a few shaky steps towards the two.

Faust glowered, giving Danny one last rough shake before dropping the boy, allowing him to tumble to the tile. Danny peeked over his shoulder with wide eyes, still shaken by Faust's horrific outburst. Reed quickly pulled a phone from his suit jacket, panicked hands fumbling as he rapidly pressed at the screen. Faust groaned, his irritation finally getting the best of him.

"I suppose I'll have to waste him myself." He growled, swiftly drawing a handgun that had been concealed at his side and firing without a moment of hesitation, the bullet piercing dead centre through Reed's forehead and sending the man crumpling to the floor in a still heap, his phone clattering a few feet away. Danny choked on his breath, the pool of crimson growing steadily from the body of the commissioner... He'd never seen a dead human before. On countless other occasions, the boy had been left among the bodies of slowly destabilizing ghosts, ghosts he himself had wasted at the command of his master. However, the child had never watched a human die. A cold wave washed over Danny, relinquishing him from his ghost form as he stared into the clouded eyes of the only person who had ever fought _for him_.

Despite the ringing in Danny's ears and the blurriness overtaking the edges of his vision, his acute hearing could pick up a slight buzzing noise, originating from Reed's discarded phone across the floor.

"_...Hello? Is this Mr. Reed? ... We've been notified of a distress signal from-" _Faust's boot came driving down on the device, the phone shattering into hundreds of unrecognizable pieces and effectively silencing the voice on the other end. Danny began slipping back into unconsciousness, the last thing he could feel was the familiar chill of cold air escaping his mouth.

The project manager, who had watched the entire ordeal from a detached point of view looked over to Faust, who spoke up with smugness in his voice as he surveyed the still body of Reed, still clad in the armour prototype.

"Oh dear. It looks like the armour malfunctioned and killed poor Mr. Reed. If only he hadn't insisted on using it before we properly tested it's safety features. What a shame." Dr. Faust said in a sing-song voice, looking at the project manager who smiled knowingly back.

"A shame indeed, Dr. Faust." He replied.

"Is the other prototype complete yet?" The project manager checked his clip board, quickly comparing the stats of the two weapons before nodding.

"Excellent. This suit serves but one purpose, now." Faust approached the body, flipping it over and tampering with the back panel. A red light started flashing, Faust stepping back as the armour combusted and quickly engulfed it's wearer in vibrant green flames. The radiation from the ectoplasm should make the body too dangerous for autopsy. Faust would simply suggest a closed-casket burial and this little setback would be left six feet under, away from the public eye and better yet- prying billionaires.

Green light from the burning body highlighted Faust's face as he watched the murdered weapon designer grow more unrecognizable by the second. Mr. Reed was a genius, creating some of the most effective ghost hunting technologies at the disposal of the G.I.W to this date. His skill would certainly be missed... However, the CEO could not risk even the _slightest _possibility of the man filing a report about the existence of a human-like child in the lab. That would spell disaster, and frankly, Dr. Faust had enough crisis on his hands with Masters poking around in his business. He simply couldn't run the risk of sparking a conspiracy. Reed was replaceable, the operation and reputation of the Ghost Investigation Ward was not.

* * *

Vlad sipped his late evening tea, sitting back in his reclining chair and relaxing after a satisfying day of working to ruin Dr. Faust. Their meeting had gone amazingly well (for Vlad, at least) and his determination had been rekindled at the revelation that Faust was truly frightened of his capabilities. As any sane individual would be. Vladimir Masters was not the man you'd want to mess with and he was hellbent on throwing this irrefutable fact in Faust's face. Vlad gazed absently through his floor to ceiling window, ready to take another sip of his Earl Grey when he felt the presence of another entity enter the room.

"Plasmius! I, Technus! Have attained a valuable piece of information that you will certainly find of grave interest! For I, the Master of All Technology and-" Vlad groaned. "Get _on _with it." The irritated halfa interrupted, briefly silencing Technus before the obnoxious ghost could continue. Technus cleared his throat.

"... Yes, of course. I intercepted a call from the facility you ordered me to monitor. The call wasn't made from a line that belongs to the building." The nasally ghost explained, catching Plasmius' attention immediately.

"It was a distress signal that originated from the private cellphone of a..." Technus glanced at his arm, where a screen displayed his gathered intel. "-a Mr. Christopher Reed. Shortly after, I received a notification from his company. That guy was declared dead an hour ago. The G.I.W called it in as an accident." Vlad quirked an eyebrow. An accident?

"Personal distress signals aren't made in mere accidents." Technus nodded in agreement.

"That's what I thought. A private funeral for Mr. Reed is being held tomorrow afternoon in Denver." Vlad frowned in thought. _That _isn't suspicious at all...

"THAT!" Technus bellowed, startling Vlad from his thoughts "-Is all I have to report. Bye now!" Technus vanished through the floor, Vlad glaring after him before sighing and picking up his forgotten beverage.

"I suppose I'll have to pay my respects to Mr. Reed." Vlad mumbled, a smile ghosting over his features. Accident or not, a death while inside the G.I.W headquarters certainly would help strengthen his claim that their methods were unsafe.

Today had been a very good day indeed.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Please don't hesitate to ask questions if this chapter was a bit confusing! I wrote this chapter to try and develop the plot a bit more, so a lot of information is in this one that sets stuff up for later.

One more thing! Vlad and Danny will be meeting pretty soon~

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Necessary Risks

**Author's Note:**

Yo! So someone pointed out that I never specified Danny's form in Ch.1, and I didn't even notice that! So I added a quick prompt somewhere in the chapter that indicates that Danny is in his human form. Thanks for letting me know, I'll try describing more often what form Danny is using.

_A summary of known stuff concerning Danny's life in the White Room_: Danny is not regarded as a human (as I've hopefully made clear by now). The agents/researchers don't care what form he's in since they just believe that he's a rare ghost specimen that utilizes a physical body and can change between the two. They don't believe in the halfa concept and have tried explaining Danny's condition as "clinging to the living plane by using a deceased physical vessel". As you guys may have noticed, the researchers never refer to Danny as a "he", but rather an "it". They really separate him from anything that suggests humanity or a living status, as it makes the researchers uncomfortable. I have mentioned briefly that Danny isn't fed often and that it helps keep him in a state that's easy to control. I'll be getting more into this and his living situation to give everyone some more insight into his life with the Ghost Investigation Ward.

I had to rewrite this chapter numerous times, it was a tricky one! (It was originally two chapters combined, but I separated them for continuity reasons) The first half sets everything up for the second half and it's gonna lead up to some important stuff. I'll just say that Danny's situation is going to get _much_ worse before it gets better. Vlad and Danny will be meeting very soon and shit is about to go down.

Thanks for sticking by the story so far! I know that the plot is moving slowly, but it's necessary for the more intense action because I need to set up important background info. I hope it's not boring so far! Thanks for all the feedback and please let me know whenever you notice errors!

*Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've had a bit of writer's block for this chapter, it was tough one to write. I have every intention of finishing this story though, so don't worry about me disappearing entirely!*

-Penfell

* * *

**Chapter 4: Necessary Risks**

Arriving at the funeral had been everything Vlad had imagined it would be: dreary and depressing. Not to mention the little scuffle he had had with the coordinator, who originally denied him access to the cemetery. The elderly woman had claimed something about it being 'a dearly personal event and his intrusion would be insensitive', or some such nonsense. Of course, Vlad had quickly changed her mind once she realized exactly how thick the wad of cash the billionaire had offered was. So, Vlad had been granted access to the funeral with no further dispute, and here he was. Standing among a crowd of strangers dressed in more black than an emotionally unstable teen and crying over a man Vlad had never known. Or particularly cared about, if he were to be honest with himself.

As he made his way through the sea of black dresses and suits, Vlad spotted the ray of _sunshine _he was looking for. There Dr. Faust stood, dressed in uncharacteristically dark colours and facing away from the smug hybrid. The man seemed unfocused, perhaps in deep thought as he stared straight ahead at the sealed casket adorned with flowers and gifts. Vlad waltzed casually towards him, coming to stand beside the distracted CEO.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Faust. Fancy meeting you so soon after our little... _Discussion_, the other day." Faust visibly tensed, his body going rigid at the sound of the familiar pompous voice. His head whipped around, coming face to face with the last man he wanted to see today.

"Masters?! What the _blazes_ are you doing here?!" He growled sharply, his surprise barely concealed in his voice. That had been a better reaction than Vlad had even hoped for.

"Why, Mr. Faust, you sound almost as if you don't want to see me! I'm _hurt_, truly I am~" Faust scowled at Vlad's mocking tone, and as usual, jumped right to the point.

"_How _did you even get into this event, _Masters_? Only immediate family and personnel from the involved companies were granted access!" The man sputtered, his initial shock twisting quickly into irritation. Vlad adjusted the collar of his fine silk suit, his smirk widening at his flustered opponent.

"I'm _the _Vladimir Masters. How do you _think_ I got in?" Vlad replied smugly.

"As to why, well, I figured I'd hit two birds with one stone by making an appearance here. Firstly to pay my respects to this Mr. Reed, as the entire ordeal was _quite _tragic." Faust's eyes narrowed "And secondly, would be to possibly work in an interview with his former place of employment regarding this incident. As you know, _any _negative information on your organization is _good_ information. For me, at least." He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand. The statement had been true for the most part. Though Vlad wouldn't openly admit that much of his justification for attending the funeral at all was merely to toss his opponent back into cold water. How he loved watching his enemies flounder.

Dr. Faust, though still slightly panicked quickly digested what Vlad had said, realizing that it would be impossible for the scorned billionaire to be aware of the funeral to begin with... After all, ever since this lawsuit threat had arisen, he had been paying close attention to keeping away from the public eye. It was with this in mind that led to the strictly private status of Reed's burial. Faust gathered his wit, steeling himself enough to deal with the cunning man.

"...Mr. Masters, the passing of Mr. Reed was not disclosed to the public. How exactly do you _know _all of this?" He asked carefully, his suspicions of Vlad weighing heavily on his mind. Vlad tapped his chin in a mock expression of thought before responding.

"As I told you prior, I have a few... Tricks, up my sleeve. Surely you understand how business works. Know your enemies better than they know themselves, is what I always like to say~." Faust listened closely to Vlad's choice of words, as if trying to find some deep underlying meaning, which he was certain existed somewhere. Before Faust could question Vlad further, his opponent pushed passed him.

"Well, as you're quite aware, I'm a very busy man with a great many things to do. Farewell, Mr. Faust, I do so_ enjoy_ our dialogues." Vlad called over his shoulder as he began merging with the crowd of people, likely in search of an interview candidate. Faust clenched his fists tight at the realization that he was left, yet again, on the losing side of the argument.

"How in the bloody _hell _does that man do it..." He grumbled lowly, brow furrowing in frustration as Vlad slipped away.

* * *

Vladimir Masters was becoming the greatest threat that Dr. Faust had ever known. Perhaps even in the history of the Ghost Investigation Ward, which was ironic considering this foe was human rather than a ghost. He had never met a man with connections that reached as far as Mr. Masters', one could easily believe that the billionaire was all knowing considering how quickly information reaches him (and how quickly he uses it to his benefit). Mix the man's astounding powers of manipulation with the burning desire for revenge, and you'd certainly get a beast that puts Satan on edge.

Faust rubbed his eyes tiredly. If he didn't level the playing field soon, Masters would certainly bury him alive... He needed to find dirt on Mr. Masters. Some smudge on his seemingly flawless record that would put the man in a bind and help him eliminate this growing, powerful threat. Or at least dampen it. Unfortunately for Dr. Faust, Vlad Masters was of too high profile to simply shoot and leave six feet under, as he had done with Mr. Reed. He'd have to find another way to go about this.

Faust leaned up against the red bricked wall surrounding the perimeter of the cemetery, crossing his arms over his chest. He listened absently to the numb chattering of the funeral-goers, his mind absorbed with carefully considering his available options. There weren't many.

All that Faust could think of that held any possibility of weakening Vlad's hold was his original suspicions of the man. The catalyst that had sent the situation spiralling out of control: the raid on Masters' property. Yes... He had been monitoring that strange spectral presence that seemed to show up wherever Vlad did, jumping between the billionaire's homes and spiking the G.I.W's energy readings through the roof. In fact, Faust had an entire filing cabinet full of data taken from Vlad's numerous properties over the course of five years. The scorn billionaire even appeared quite bothered at the revelation that he had been monitored in such a way... However, numbers and assumptions would never be enough. No... He needed something solid. Something tangible and significant enough to persuade that bastard to back off. He needed to find a consequence for his actions.

Faust pushed himself off the wall, having already completed his task at the funeral of appearing sad and surprised at the 'tragedy' that had occurred. He played the empathetic role with well practised ease, feeding his peers a fabricated story that the incident had been a freak occurrence that resulted from a malfunctioning prototype, spurring no suspicions in his partnered company and confident that he had gotten away with murder. Not that it was his first time walking down this path. Adjusting his suit, Faust regrouped with some of his representing employees and boarded the private plane in which they had arrived. Perhaps spending the rest of the day working on his armour prototype would help him come to a solution to his steadily growing pile of problems.

* * *

A dull, distant ringing in his ears was all that separated Vlad from the monotonous silence that engulfed his private study. Vlad frowned, shuffling and organizing the notes he had taken during his visit to the funeral and leaning back in his armchair. The hybrid's tired, Payne's grey eyes scanned the numerous pages, line after line of neat cursive writing and yet...

"_Nothing_." Vlad growled sharply, slapping the pages down on his desk and allowing them to blend with the mountains of paperwork regarding the rest of the lawsuit.

"I wasted an entire afternoon mingling with strangers, and what is my result?" He glared at the pages documenting his experience, less than a quarter of his observations valid enough for further investigation. His eyes trailed over the summary sheet.

"_The weapon prototype involved in the death of Mr. Reed was destroyed during the accident. Dr. Faust informed us that it was the only existing prototype of that particular design, so it's impossible for you to review the schematics. We appreciate your interest in future business, however."_

"_No, we were unable to perform an autopsy on the body of Mr. Reed. The remains were charged with harmful ectoplasmic radiation from the prototype weapon, it was too dangerous for investigation. Truthfully, the body was pretty fried by the time the energy dissipated... Poor guy."_

"_Apologies, Mr. Masters, but our transactions with the Ghost Investigation Ward are strictly private. Please obtain permission from Dr. Faust and we will consider your request for a professional interview."_

Vlad's brow furrowed in thought, reading and rereading his notes as he tapped his finger along the edge of his desk. Not many members of either the G.I.W or this weapons design company were willing to give anything away to him. Perhaps Faust had made sure to warn the other organization of negative publicity...

"But something is still off about this entire ordeal." Vlad murmured to himself "I suppose I'll have to go with plan two~" a devious smirk adorned his face, eyes alight with rekindled determination as his hand trailed towards his cellphone.

* * *

Vlad had released himself from his private study and relocated his plotting to the much more comfortable atmosphere of his expansive library. The ringing in his ears spurred on by total silence was replaced with the familiar crackling of his fireplace and the constant ticking of the grandfather clock. Vlad glanced at it from his seat before the fire, frowning slightly at the time. Three minutes late... Just as he was about to reach for his phone, a nasally cackle disrupted the calm evening ambiance.

"It is I! Tech-" Vlad shot him a venomous glare, Technus visibly deflating as he relinquished his spectral tail in favour of forming legs. He strode across the room, flopping himself down in the chair next to Vlad without waiting for an invitation.

"Alright alright. Have it _your _way." He waved off Vlad's irritation, continuing on with what he was going to say.

"I managed to get the blueprint for that government facility you wanted. That was hard to find so short notice, ya know! That fancy ghost-killing organization is pretty touchy about revealing anything about themselves, they don't even send information between branches of their own company! Not to mention the whole place is virtually impenetrable to ghosts, even their files! Do you _know _how many blocks I had to work through?! I got zapped just by touching their coding!" The ghost ranted, digging around a pouch at his side for the print copy.

"Why do you even need that? I thought you were more of the 'sneak around in the shadows and make other people ruin themselves' sorta guy. A blueprint wouldn't do ya much use." Technus inquired, having handed Vlad the rolled up paper, who nodded in approval to his temporary employee.

"It's necessary for my plans." Vlad informed, unravelling the map and scanning it over in search for his desired location. He grinned, spotting the security office.

"If I want to ruin this blasted ward, I'm going to need compelling evidence of illegal activity. Such as, say, murdering members of partner companies." Vlad said casually, folding the paper up and tucking it away in his inner coat pocket.

"But what does a floor plan have anything to do with that?" The ghost asked, crossing his arms over his cloaked chest. Vlad watched the lapping flames of his fireplace thoughtfully, Technus waiting patiently for the halfa's response.

"I needed the layout of the building so I'd know where to go once I broke in." Technus was uncharacteristically quiet as he considered what his employer had just said.

"... I didn't realize you had a death wish. Ah well. As long as you pay me before you kick it." Technus stood, body fading slightly as he became intangible. "Good luck, Plasmius! It was... Sorta nice knowing you. I guess." Vlad scowled, Technus vanishing through the floor of his study and off to god only knows where.

"Thanks for your _unwavering_ support." Vlad mumbled dryly.

Flicking his wrist up to glance at his watch, Vlad stood. 8PM... Excellent. He had enough time to fly himself to the facility by midnight. Though he'd be relying heavily on his ghostly abilities, Vlad was fairly confident that he'd be able to override much of their ghost shield technology by utilizing his attributes while in his human body. In theory, it was quite possible as Vlad realized long ago that his ecto-signature dissipates drastically when he's in his human form, disappearing from most ghost-detecting devices and rendering him virtually invisible. All he'd have to do was maintain his invisibility and intangibility, slip into the security office for the card containing the facility's recorded footage from the date of Mr. Reed's 'accident' and copy it to his own disk. Then, he'd simply slip away unnoticed by any remaining agents, security personnel, or worst case scenario, Dr. Faust.

Vlad's polished black shoes clacked against solid hardwood floor, echoing throughout the endless halls of his massive Wisconsin Manor as he swiftly made his way to his subterranean lab, where he'd gather the supplies needed for this little adventure into enemy territory. Though the halfa was immensely aware of the risks tied to his decision to infiltrate the headquarters of the Ghost Investigation Ward, he also knew very well that this footage would be the end-all of the entire organization. It would be a fatal blow, Faust would be more than ruined; he'd be incarcerated and never again a threat to Vlad's very existence. That is _IF _the footage revealed that Mr. Reed was murdered at all... Vlad realized that he was taking a serious risk, but a necessary risk nonetheless.

Adjusting his vest and straightening his back, Vlad readied himself for what he was certain would be a game-changing initiative.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Sorry this chapter was so short! I decided to divide it into two chapters cause the topics were changing too quickly. I may re-write this chapter in the future if all you readers find it too confusing, boring, segmented, or a combination of all those things. It's kinda filler for loose ends. Otherwise, I hope you're enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5: Fatal Revelation

**Author's Note:**

Yo! Sorry for the absence, I've been working a shit ton of hours at my job this last month (9hrs a day, 5-6 days a week. It's exhausting, but my profit will rival Vlad's at this rate). I've also been distracted finishing fanart for Reality Trip~ If you're curious, I have a link to my DA account on my profile. I'll be making more Danny Phantom art this summer, including a few illustrations for this story.

Extra long chapter to make up for my disappearance! Once again, thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites! I check them all daily and it's always so motivating. Hope you all enjoy!

Shit is about to go dooooown.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fatal Revelation**

"_Jazzy?" A small voice called, fingers wrapping around the edge of the half-open door as the child peered nervously inside. "You okay?" The door creaked slightly as he pushed it open further, the previously undisturbed silence broken by the worried calls of a guilty child. The room was bathed in darkness, the curtains drawn closed from the late afternoon light and casting eery shadows on the walls. Danny eyed them suspiciously before continuing, loosening his grip on the door and grasping at the hem of his shirt._

"_I... I didn't mean to burn you... I did it by accident, ya'know that, right?" He called into the dark, waiting with bated breath for his big sister to answer him. The silence drawled on, Danny shifting uncomfortably in the stagnant atmosphere of the room. _

"_Jazz-" "I heard you! Geeze." She finally snapped, voice piercing the stiff air from the direction of her bed. Danny turned to it, making out the vague outline of his sister, who was now sitting upright. An awkward pause followed her unexpected outburst, Danny stretching the bottom of his shirt as he considered what he should say next._

"_M'sorry I burned you! My hands, they just-" A pillow collided with the wall beside the door, slumping to the floor near Danny's feet._

"_I'm gonna have a stupid burn scar on my arm forever now because of you! It's ugly and looks like your hand, and people are gonna think I'm weird!" The seven year old ranted, her high-pitched voice drowning out her brother's apology. Jazz swung her legs over the side of her bed, stomping towards the door and pushing Danny out of her room. He stumbled back slightly, landing on his bottom and looking up just in time to see her promptly slam the door shut, Danny flinching at the loud noise enhanced by his pesky new attributes. _

"_Uhm, I guess we can, uh, talk later'er som'thin." He called through the door, silence greeting him once more. Danny pushed himself from the carpet, walking back down the hall with his head hung low. Maybe his Daddy would talk to him today._

_ The basement had become Danny's most dreaded place of the entire house. Not only was it dark and cold, but recently, whenever he went down there he seemed to get hurt by something; be it machinery, weapons, or words._

_ Creeping down the metal-coated stairs, he peered through the rungs of the railing to catch a glimpse of his father, who was slouched over some device or another and fiddling away at it._

"_...Dad?" There was no immediate answer, but before he could call again, he was greeted by an irritated grunt of a response._

"_I'm working. Go play with your toys or something. Or whatever you ghosts do for fun." Danny crept further down the stairs, coming to stand beside Jack and raising himself to his tiptoes in an attempt to see around the bear-like man. _

"_What're you making? Is it som'thin that's gonna fix me?" Jack elbowed Danny away, pushing the petite boy behind him with one arm before returning to his work. A short silence ensued, Danny once again pulling at the bottom of his shirt while nervously awaiting his father's answer. _

"_No. There's no 'fixing' the dead." Jack stopped fiddling for a second and Danny could have sworn he saw the man discretely wipe at his now watering eyes. Upon closer inspection, Danny could see just how tired his typically energetic father looked. Dark circles surrounded his pale, sunken in blue eyes, his brow furrowed thoughtfully and expression as lifeless as his parents claimed him to be. Jack absently rubbed between his eyes, turning to the halfa with a layer of rage held neatly in place behind his tiredness. Danny took an instinctive step back, averting his eyes from the scrutinizing stare of his father. _

"_... My god, what have I done?" He whispered in a raspy voice, dropping his project and holding his head in his hands. The defeated man spoke into his palms, Danny's throat constricting as he listened to his father's lament._

"_Jack Fenton, the man who took his son's humanity and created an abomination."_

* * *

Words uttered long ago came to him as quickly as they left. The vague memories of a towering man that he felt he should remember, as if it were wrong to forget about whoever they were frequented his thoughts. And yet, he couldn't hope to draw the person back from the depths of his mind. Danny remained still in the imposing silence of the White Room, a sudden urge to break the veil of quietness as the long faded words dipped into his memory.

"...Humanity..." Danny whispered, drawing the word out as if it were an entirely new concept to him. That was what the black sheep in the Weapons Department had said that he had.

"What would that guy know, he's dead." Danny wondered absently, his voice broken and almost inaudible from seldom use as he muttered to himself. He knew very well that Dr. Faust and the rest of the white-suits hated it when he spoke, he'd surely be punished if they overheard his ramblings. However, the boy swore that he'd go mad if he had to continue listening to the dull hum of energy in the White Room walls or the distant ringing in his sensitive ears any longer. That is if the ever-lit white light of the cell didn't drive him insane first.

Danny stared straight ahead, peaking through the points of his raven bangs at the bleak white surface in front of him. He hadn't been visited by any researchers or agents since his blatant failure the day prior, and honestly, the suspense was eating him alive. Aside from the brief exchange of an agent delivering a nutritional supplement to his cell, the G.I.W personnel were scarce and avoidant.

His stomach twisted into knots at the memory of Faust's face, contorted with raw and hellish rage and spattered with the blood of another man. The memory of the entire ordeal made the boy cringe, well aware that he wouldn't be let off the hook so easily for disobeying a command. It was only a matter of time before an agent or Dr. Faust himself would come through that door, delivering untold horrors and torment to force upon his already pitiful existence.

Despite the understandable anxiety gripping and clawing at his insides, Danny's body was preoccupied with other matters. Such as cleansing itself from an invasive chemical he had both inhaled and ingested. Though nearly 24 hours had passed since his experience in the Weapons Department, Danny's body was still hard at work dispelling the foul substance. The red catalyst left his body feeling sore and achy. His lungs and stomach burning as if they were churning fire and forcing him to dry heave every so often in a weak attempt to relieve himself from the unending discomfort from inside his body.

The experience wasn't the worst thing he's had to endure over the years, however the thought that his body wasn't healing at it's typical pace was more than alarming, it imposed a greater risk of fatal injury whenever his next trial or experiment came up. The idea of having to revisit that hellish pod loomed in his mind, reminding him of just how possible it was that Faust would like the results of the sample and begin coming up with more ways to apply it to his weaponry and tech. Danny gingerly stroked his fingers through his messy raven hair, leaning his head on the wall to his left and trying his best to will the terrifying thoughts away. He needed a distraction...

* * *

Dr. Faust was pacing. He walked slow, calculated laps around his pristine white office while casting glances out the wall-wide window overlooking the main entrance of the Ghost Investigation Ward HQ. Below him, his remaining employees bustled about, quickly carrying reports and machinery to their destinations down the numerous halls of the giant facility. The day had slowly drawn to an end, most of the white-clad agents below were filing their work away so they could return home or to the dorm building, for those who lived too far away for easy travel. The night staff were trickling in for their shifts, where they would watch over the equipment that required 24 hour surveillance or were too fragile and reactive to be left unattended.

All was going well, as it usually did at the extensively organized facility. Technically, Faust could leave. Would be leaving, really, if it were any other day. But Dr. Faust was feeling uncharacteristically restless, his conversation with Mr. Masters earlier that day weighing heavily on his mind.

Faust sighed irritably, turning his attention away from the window looking into the building and meandering tiredly back to his desk. The opposite wall of his office revealed a fantastic view into the mountains, where the sky had been drained of every stray ray of sunshine and replaced with an engulfing darkness lit with only a gentle wash of moonlight. In the far distance, the light from a nearby city could be seen, dwarfed in comparison to the mountains and barely penetrating the foreboding sky.

His eyes didn't remain on the view for long as he finally opted to sit at his desk, eyes wandering to one of his many computer screens. The computer was alight with live images from important areas around the facility, displaying multiple zones at a time and changing whenever an undisplayed camera detected motion. This particular office space was originally the security office, strategically positioned to have the most optimized visuals of both the facility and the surrounding area while doubling as the home room for a building-wide computer system. Faust had opted to relocate his personal office here so he'd be able to better manage the numerous departments, as well as to have a view of the front entrance of the building (which was useful for more than a variety of reasons).

His eyes scanned the fragments of live feed suspiciously, nothing seemed out of place... Faust paused, turning his head to the neighbouring computer which displayed an image from the White Room, Phantom curled up in the corner below the surveillance camera and facing the wall. Faust's eyes narrowed as Phantom brought his hand to his face, hidden from the surveillance view before moving to drag his finger slowly down the wall in front of him, leaving little red lines on the immaculately clean white surface.

"... That little brat." Faust growled, closing the camera displays and standing. "How unsanitary." He adjusted his suit, shutting the light to his office off and swiftly striding towards the door.

* * *

Wind whipped quickly across his face, his black cape and hood trailing behind him as he rapidly approached his destination. A few hours had passed since his late night departure, the evening flight giving him ample time to roll the idea of what he was about to do around in his head.

This was foolish. This was impatient, and Vlad had never been an impatient man. Not only was he assuming (mind you with good reason) that Dr. Faust had indeed murdered the weapon designer, but he was also willingly throwing himself into the lion's den on the vague idea that his powers were mostly undetectable while in human form.

Vladimir Masters was a man of well-planned strategy. Never leaving room for error and enjoying every moment of walking circles around his target before striking them down, in both a literal and nonliteral sense. Rarely had he ever put himself in situations where he hadn't had the upper hand, or at least some form of leverage that would tip the scale in his favour should he be well matched. This little endeavour reached miles beyond his 'risk zone' and he was well aware that he was placing himself in more danger than he had ever been in. Including his time spent with a certain clumsy oaf.

Despite the battle of reason going on in his mind, Vlad found himself at his destination. Having approached invisibly, he slowed himself down as the Ghost Investigation Ward HQ came into sight.

He observed the massive building's outer wall. The front face of the shiny metallic structure jutting out from the side of the mountain, the rest buried deep into the rock itself and safely tucked away from prying eyes. Windows of varying sizes that lead into portions of the facility could be seen in the rock face, allowing natural light to enter despite the nature of the architecture. Aside from the intriguing, almost artistic design, Vlad was more than aware of the structure's true attributes. This wasn't simply a building, no. This was a _fortress_.

Vlad pulled the neatly folded up blueprint from his innermost pocket, opening it up one last time to be sure he knew exactly where he was going. If he was reading the print Technus had provided correctly, then there should be a rather large observation window leading from the outer wall of the facility directly into the security office... Which Vlad hoped was empty, despite the hour.

Pulling his black hooded cloak into place, he trusted it would be enough of a security measure to protect his identity should his powers fail him for even the briefest of moments. While maintaining his human form, Vlad focused his ghostly energy into the living plane, his body fading then disappearing entirely as he flew himself cautiously towards the building.

Finding the correct window was rather simple, as it was _inconspicuously_ placed on the front face of the building. Hovering invisibly towards it, Vlad attempted to look through the presumably sturdy glass but to no avail, as it seemed to have been externally shaded to prevent such an effort_._ Cautiously, he brought an intangible hand up, wincing as he slowly moved forward to try touching the glass. He could feel energy radiating from the surface, it had obviously been infused with ghost shield technology, which gave Vlad a 50/50 chance of it recognizing his now dulled ecto-signature.

The spectral energy released from a halfa was entirely unique from any typical ghost, as Vlad had discovered in his own private studies. Not only did his ghostly core recede into near nothingness while in his human form, but his aura seemed to as well, which left him under the radar so long as he retained said form. However, the ecto-signature of a halfa's ghost side was extremely potent and traceable, making him easy to track due to the immense amount of energy he produced. So long as the unique energy of a halfa hadn't been extensively studied (which was by far _impossible_) by the G.I.W and incorporated into their technology, his chances of triggering any of their gear was minimal.

He squeezed his eyes shut, finally forcing his hand to the window and clenching his teeth as if he expected sirens to sound followed by an electric shock. None of which came. Vlad opened his eyes, releasing a breath he had held in suspense as he realized his hand had successfully passed through the window. He felt tingly from the presence of the shield reacting with his ghostly core hidden deep inside his human vessel, however it didn't seem to be strong enough to trigger any alarms. He smirked victoriously, his hypothesis concerning his ecto-signature having been correct. So Faust had yet to discover the properties of a halfa's ghost core, seeing that he hadn't taken it into consideration with his shield designs... Which means Vlad's own existence or possibility of existence was zero to none in the eyes of Faust...

Vlad remained floating for a moment longer, considering the thought carefully. Something wasn't sitting well here. Faust had been so watchful of him in the past, going out of his way to collect data of all varieties concerning his numerous properties. But if his ghost half was still considered impossible...

"Then why has that bastard been so suspicious of me." Vlad muttered thoughtfully to himself. He'd have to worry about that later, as he had more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

Vlad entered what he believed to be the security office, peaking his head in first to ensure the room was empty before phasing the rest of his body through. The darkness was of no bother to him, even in his human form as he floated about in search of a surveillance archive or something of similar nature.

A rectangular, floor to ceiling metal cabinet looked rather promising, Vlad phasing his hand into the locked door and fiddling around with the internal mechanism. After a few moments of trial and error, the click of the door coming unlocked sounded and he pulled it open quietly. Vlad raised an eyebrow at his discovery.

"Dr. Faust is certainly organized..." He muttered, eyes trailing over the countless neat rows of small labelled discs. The man had taken the time to archive each individual room of the entire facility for every day's worth of surveillance feed. The discs were each placed in a strange metal slot, though none of them seemed to be active or in use. The task of the machine holding the discs eluded Vlad, though he opted to ignore it for the moment as he searched for the room his evidence was likely in.

"Lets see..." He scanned the rows, reading the labels as he passed them.

"...White Room..?" He wondered absently before shrugging the strange name off, continuing his search. Vlad smirked as he finally reached the Weapons Department archive, flicking through the slots for the date the supposed murder had occurred. Surprisingly, the disc was present.

"I'd have thought Faust destroyed this one..." Vlad pondered, before it became clear to him.

"Or that would disrupt his perfectly ordered system." he scoffed "I swear, this organization stresses the _organized _aspect a little too much." After quickly observing the disc slot once more and deeming it safe to remove, Vlad plucked the disc from it's place, no obvious alarms or notifications sounding. Closing the cabinet door and hovering away from it, Vlad glanced around the room in satisfaction, seeing that he had left no obvious marks behind.

"Ah, well, that was eas-"

"_UNIDENTIFIED SPECTRAL PRESENCE DETECTED. SECURITY BREACH LOCATED IN: SECURITY OFFICE." _His thoughts were broken by a sudden blaring alarm, the lights of the room activating as a recorded voice played over the intercom in a collected tone, echoing throughout the empty halls of the giant facility.

"Butter biscuits!" Vlad growled, slipping the acquired disc safely away. He could feel the energy levels in the room strengthen suddenly, the pressure of the ghost shields now pushing on him from all angles. The building must have activated a stronger defense program...

Vlad flew back to the window from which he came, the surface now emitting a slight, pale blue glow from the intensified shield. He placed his intangible hands on the surface, feeling them burn slightly despite his ecto-signature being drastically weakened in his human form. Panic began to well inside him as he realized he wasn't phasing through so easily this time. Vlad focused more energy into his body, pressing his hands to the glass with more strength and starting to slowly force his way through. The consistency of the glass felt as if he were trying to phase through molasses, but nonetheless he was making progress. As he forced himself into the window, he tried desperately to ignore how his body began flickering in and out of existence, his invisibility weakening under the strain of the shield.

He could hear the rapidly approaching voices down the hall, he didn't have much time before some security personnel came bursting into the room. The blaring alarm never ceased, the mechanical voice announcing his presence throughout the facility. Vlad could almost feel the entire organization waking up, agents across the country cringing in their sleep while the subject of their warfare breaks into their headquarters... By god this was a rash decision.

* * *

The slow tapping of shoes resounded throughout the halls, his arms crossed over his chest as he walked leisurely towards the White Room. The building was now devoid of the majority of his employees, Dr. Faust only occasionally passing by night staff members, who would nod respectfully towards him before continuing on with their duties.

Faust came to a stop before a set of massive metal doors, his eyes scanning the familiar words labeling the hall beyond the threshold.

'SPECIMEN CONTAINMENT LV.10'

Was spray painted in bold text on the virtually impenetrable doors, along with numerous cautionary signs and symbols. This wing of the building was designed specifically to hold the G.I.W's most powerful and dangerous specimens, which of course included the location of the White Room, containing Phantom. He reached into his coat pocket, drawing out his access card and bringing it to the card slot. Just as he was about to swipe his key, an ear-piercing alarm sounded, his card fumbling from his grasp and clattering to the floor in his surprise. Heart now racing, he listened closely for the automated notification.

"UNIDENTIFIED SPECTRAL PRESENCE DETECTED. SECURITY BREACH LOCATED IN: SECURITY OFFICE." The announcement informed, replaying itself moments later as the sirens continued throughout the building.

Faust instantly gathered himself, grabbing his dropped access card before taking off at breakneck speed down the hall. As he sprinted, other employees began peering outside of their office and lab doors, assigned security personnel immediately following behind their leader and charging towards the apparent breach.

"How in the bloody _hell _did a ghost get in here?!" Faust roared over the footsteps, never slowing as he raved to his following men, none of which answered. The pack of G.I.W agents ripped around corners, practiced protocol resurfacing in their minds as they skillfully approached the security office. Otherwise known as Dr. Faust's personal office space.

The agents drew their weapons from their holsters, Faust grabbing for his own weapon as well as he continued to lead the men forward. The door to his office was now visible, the room's light shining into the hallway from it's automatic activation. As they neared the room, Faust could immediately sense the atmosphere of the hall change. He could feel the pressure being emitted from whatever the opposing creature was, the air having an almost electrified quality as if the being was radiating a powerful energy. A discerning thought wedged itself in his mind, telling him that this energy did not reflect the intruder's true potential...

Despite the aura, no sound came from the breached office. Faust quickly raised his fist in the air, signalling for his men to stop behind him. As they pattered to a halt, Faust launched himself into the doorway with his weapon drawn and for a moment, his heart stopped.

A black cloaked figure was there, it's body partway through the large observation window leading outside. That is, the observation window with a fully charged and operational ghost shield intact... Before Faust could demand the horrific figure to stand down, the rest of his men coming into the doorway with supporting artillery, the hooded ghost vanished from sight. The atmosphere of the room instantly returned to normal following the intruder's disappearance, the only evidence of it ever having been there being a crack in the glass.

Faust tightly clenched his gun before allowing it to drop back to his side, shocked by the freakish occurrence. That _thing_ was capable of phasing through powerful anti-ghost technology, successfully bypassing everything that Dr. Faust had thought he knew.

"S-sir... Did that ghost really get through our shields, or..?" Silence hung in the air for a few moments, everyone taken aback by what they had just witnessed. A feeling of unease washed over them all, including the typically stony Dr. Faust.

"...Return to your posts. Be on the look out for any materials out of place or missing." The agents hesitated only briefly before swallowing the command, opting to not further question their leader and leave the man be.

Faust did not move an inch as his employees shuffled out of the room, their footfalls fading down the hallway as they chattered amongst themselves about what they had seen.

Once their voices had faded completed, Faust cautiously circled his office space while carefully scanning over every inch of the room for anything that could reveal the strange ghost's objective. Finally circling around to the cracked observation window, Faust eyed it suspiciously and pressed his hand to the glass to test it's stability. As he did so, something rather peculiar caught his eye... He leaned closer to the fractured area, gaze locked on a small shred of dark fibres caught between the crack in the glass. Black fabric.

He wasn't sure how long he stared at the shred of torn fabric, however, by the time his staring match with it ended, Faust found himself scrambling to find a pair of tweezers and a petri dish to collect the valuable sample. After carefully dislodging the small black fibre and securing it, Faust rushed the sample across the room, popping it into a tray and sliding it into a standard machine mounted along one of the walls. He didn't wait for it's analysis, sharply turning back towards his desk and practically launching himself into the seat.

Faust typed furiously at his keyboard, rebooting it entirely before accessing the facility-wide computer system. The computer should have recorded a great deal of information about the odd ghost, or whatever the thing was once it triggered the alarm.

"Computer!" He demanded, awaiting a response.

"_Voice control has been activated. Welcome, Dr. Faust." _The automated tone answered.

"Computer, summarize the event that occurred approximately ten minutes ago." There was a brief pause before the large screen before him pulled up four different camera angles of the security office.

"_An unidentified spectral presence was detected at 1:03AM. Movement was detected in the: security office, prior to the ecto-intruder incident." _Faust tapped his finger in thought, discerned by the apparent delay in the computer's ability to recognize the suspicious activity.

"Computer, show me the security footage taken once the cameras were activated by motion." The four camera angles present on the screen began to play simultaneously, Faust leaning closer and closer to the screen in an attempt to capture any slight movements. The room looked empty... Just as he was about to demand the computer speed up the footage, one of the doors of a locked archive opened slowly, Faust's stomach twisting slightly in shock by the ironically cliche paranormal footage. He watched as the disc slots inside shifted slightly, as if some unseen force was leisurely sorting through them. Hopefully this presence didn't mess up his system... Not that now was the time to worry about it.

A few more moments of footage passed before the shifting ceased, one of the discs lifting slightly before promptly vanishing as it left it's slot. Faust's brow furrowed as he rewatched the segment again, eyeing the security archive from across the room. Considering how the specter took it's time looking through the discs, it must have had a particular one in mind for it to steal... But what would a ghost possibly want with archived security footage? Certainly the creature would have little to no use for it.

Faust abruptly stood, quickly making his way towards the raided cabinet and opening it up for examination. Scanning the rows of small discs, Faust quickly found the empty slot, sorely sticking out from the rest of the well organized archive.

"...No." He muttered in disbelief as his eyes found the label. "How exactly- but... _Why that disc._" Faust groaned, rubbing between his eyes in an attempt to combat the oncoming headache. If the content of that disc made it's way to the public eye, he'd be hopelessly ruined. A beeping from across the room drew his attention, glancing over his shoulder at the machine which held the only collected sample from the entire incident.

"_Real World items detected."_ An automated voice informed, having analyzed the shred of fabric. Faust's eyes widened slightly.

"Of _course_ it's a Real World material... Anything originating from a ghost or it's realm would have surely dissipated upon leaving it's host." Closing the archive, Faust resumed his slow pacing, much more on his mind now than earlier that evening.

"Now if it's a Real World material, then that would insinuate it's host was human. However I simply cannot fathom how a human could possibly phase through solid objects and maintain invisibility, nonetheless trigger an alarm system that is designed to recognize ecto-signatures. Assuming the host isn't overshadowed, but even then it shouldn't have been able to bypass the ghost shields..." Faust muttered aloud, attempting to sort out his tangled thoughts and find _some _sort of valid, logical answer to this mess. Perhaps the question weighing heaviest on his mind was not the idea that a ghost (or whatever that thing was) managed to break into one of the most secure facilities in the Unites States, but the object of the intruder's intentions. The thief had sought out a specific item from this specific facility, this wasn't a mere coincidence.

"Computer, what energy readings were taken from the intruder?" Faust asked tiredly, running out of feasible data to consider. None of this was making sense.

_"Readings acquired from the subject include a measurement of emitted spectral energy, as well as a level estimation relative to the assumed age of the spirit based upon said spectral energy. Other readings were impossible to attain due to the briefness of the subject's presence." _Faust sighed. That would have to do. A summary sheet appeared on the screen before him, displaying a chart of the acquired data along with numerical values from the encounter.

Faust read the odd measurements displayed on the computer screen, raising an eyebrow at the mismatched numbers which appeared strikingly low despite the aura he himself had experienced upon confronting the intruder. Perhaps the computer struggled to analyze this particular entity.

"Are these measurements accurate?"

"_Yes sir. Would you like to search the database for matching energy readings?"_

"Please do." Faust leaned back in his chair, watching the numbers on the screen flash by as the computer searched every available archive from G.I.W facilities across the country.

"_There are: zero matching results for these exact measurements." _Faust slammed his head down on his desk, just as the screen divided to show a comparison with information on an existing file. Faust turned his head slightly, staring at the display.

"_However, a precise match if considered as a ratio of 1/4, have been gathered from the properties of: Vladimir Masters."_

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Still going dooooown.

By the way, I'm planning on eventually rewriting the first section of chapter 1 (Danny's section) because I reread it and now I hate it. It'll have the same events (or very similar events, at least), but with less whump.


	6. Chapter 6: Propositions

**Author's Note:**

Well, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait between chapters (especially since the story is just starting to heat up). Between work, ArcheAge, and art I've been pretty distracted from writing. Nonetheless, it will definitely be completed over time!

Thanks as always for the fantastic reviews, favourites, follows, etc!

***By the way! The first section of the story is told from an omniscient perspective, meaning it's all knowing! The italicized paragraphs refer to something that has happened in the past and is typically being recalled by a single character, however this one in particular won't follow just one person, but instead the feelings/thoughts of all characters involved. For the story's sake, please understand that the recollection is shared between all the characters present, including Danny (to an extent, as his past is all jumbled up in his head).***

You'll understand as you read, I hope it isn't too confusing! But that section is pretty important as it reveals a lot of information about a lot of characters~

* * *

**Chapter 6: Propositions**

"_Mommy?" Small hands tugged lightly at the woman's pant leg, looking up at her with curious, sky blue eyes._

"_Who'sat?" Danny asked as he pointed, his childish voice slurring slightly as he regarded the white-suited strangers in the doorway. Maddie glanced down at him, worry and uncertainty painted across her delicate features. Her brow was creased in thought as she looked over him, every detail of what once was her little boy. From his messy black hair to his pale alabaster skin, how his eyes sparkled with wonder... How he'd been so normal, so _perfect_, just two weeks prior... Danny's eyes flashed an electric green colour before reverting back to blue, his ghostly attributes acting up without his consent or realization. As if broken from a spell, Maddie's expression hardened, her hand grasping his and tugging it away from her pant leg._

_ Danny paused for a moment, unsure as to what he should do. Over the last number of days, his family had grown more and more distant from him. It had started with small things, like his parents no longer tucking him in at night or playing games with him. But things had certainly escalated, as they stopped calling him for meals or gracing him with conversation longer than one word answers. He felt as if his presence had faded from the household entirely and the child truly felt like the ghost his parents had accused him of becoming. _

_ Danny peered around his mother to the towering figure of his father, who was speaking to the strange men in the doorway in a hushed tone. Every once in a while, one of the men would look down at him with an expression Danny couldn't quite place. They spoke using words that he couldn't hope to understand, and quickly lost his attention from the conversation. Jack caught Danny's wondering gaze, narrowing his eyes at the creature that wore his son's skin before not bearing to look at him any longer, a gesture the five year old didn't miss._

_ A tall, broad shouldered man stepped forward from the crowd of strangers, carrying himself with the air of superiority he seemed to suit so well. The man spoke with a firm, commanding tone, one that could only be obtained by giving orders for years._

"_Good evening, my name is Dominik Faust. When I caught word of your findings, I couldn't help but arrange a face to face meeting with you-..." Faust looked the jumpsuit-wearing couple up and down before continuing "...You respectable, private researchers. I'm very curious to observe your claims in person. Is this your son?" Faust knelt down to Danny's level, who shied away from the intimidating stranger's gaze and began nervously playing with his fingers. _

"_That's _not_ our son." Jack said sharply, Faust raising an eyebrow at the reaction. Maddie continued for her husband._

"_A ghost inhabited his body two weeks ago. We believe that our son died during an accident in our lab concerning a failed artificial portal into the Ghost Zone." Faust stared long and hard at Danny, who backed up a few steps and awkwardly left the adult conversation. Opting to play with his toy trains on the carpet instead. Faust quirked a smile at the human-like behaviour the boy supposedly still imitated, assuming that the Fenton's claims held any weight._

"_That's an awfully human looking ghost, my friend. I've never seen a specimen that has maintained a typical human skin tone. Or physical body, for that matter. You mentioned that this boy has been displaying ghost-like attributes?" Maddie and Jack both nodded, the light clacking noises of toy trains permeating through the stiff atmosphere of the room. _

"_Yes. After the portal explosion claimed our son, his body began to act similar to that of a ghost's. Invisibility, intangibility, hovering on a few occasions, and..." Maddie trailed off, her voice becoming quieter as she spoke. Jack picked up where she left off._

"_Our daughter Jasmine, she was burned by him when he touched her while charged with ectoplasmic energy. She was alright, but we're certain this ghost will become more powerful and malevolent the longer it's on the living plane." Maddie wiped at her eyes, thankful her husband finished her thought for her. Faust nodded, a plastered on expression of sympathy held stiffly on his face._

"_And you're certain this isn't an overshadowing event?"_

"_No, sir. That's what our initial thought was, but we've tried everything to separate the demonic entity from his body and they've simply been fused together."_

"_I'm extremely sorry for your loss, losing a child in such a way is unimaginable and I truly regret that such sorrow has befallen you and your family." Maddie's eyes sparkled with fresh tears, Jack placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

"_May I observe your son's recent developments first hand?" Faust inquired, taking out his clip board to record anything noteworthy. Jack turned to Danny, who looked up from his toys upon the realization that his father seemed to want him. He beckoned Danny forward, who approached the group timidly once more. _

"_Danny, go ghost." Jack said dryly. Danny looked at him with confusion, tilting his head slightly._

"_But you and mum don't like it. You told me not to." Danny replied, shuffling his feet. Jack pushed Danny in front of him once more to face the white suited agents, who stared at him expectantly._

"_Ooh come now, boy!" Faust said with a deceivingly warm smile as he knelt down."I'm just curious to see your special talents! I'd like to see you 'go ghost', as your father put it. Can you please do that for me?" Faust placed a large hand over the child's lithe shoulder, who smiled meekly as he grew slightly embarrassed._

"_Well... Hmkay" Danny said, finally meeting the stranger's gaze. The agents around the doorway watched curiously, their hands brushing over their readied weapons at their side on the event that things turned violent. A flash of blue and white light engulfed the room as rings of energy passed over the small boy, leaving in their wake a white-haired, glowing entity. Faust's eyes widened slightly, though he professionally contained his surprise. The child looked nothing like the ghosts the agents or Dr. Faust had ever encountered, which were typically demonic creatures with an air of hell around them. No. This boy looked otherworldly, an entirely new species that they had never seen before, nor believed they'd ever see. This boy was coexisting on two different planes of reality, trapped between the world of the living and the dead, and belonging to neither. _

"_...Well, your report was certainly accurate." Faust finally broke the silence, jotting down a few notes before scanning Danny up and down once more. He pulled out a rectangular touchscreen device from his jacket, holding it up in front of the young hybrid who eyed it curiously. A moment later, the device began rapidly beeping, Dr. Faust pulling it away to check the data displayed on the screen. Faust stared at the data set, the Fenton couple waiting with bated breath for the CEO to continue._

"_This... This is impossible."_

"_What is it?" Maddie and Jack asked simultaneously, their voices hiding little of their worry and impatience._

"_The ecto-signature emitted by your son is well beyond that of a young ghost, or a ghost that has more recently joined our plane of existence. I've never encountered anything like this before." Faust lied, having connected the reading quickly to some data he had filed away in his office. Data that he had convinced himself was the product of a malfunctioning detection device. He'd worry about that later._

_ The Fentons glanced wordlessly at one another, Jack shaking his head. Danny looked up at them with lively, vivid green eyes, as none of the conversation was registering in the mind of the five year old. Danny took a few awkward steps back, turning slightly before deeming it safe for him to leave the conversation once more. He returned to the carpet, not bothering to change from his ghostly form. The agents continued to stared at him in awe, their gazes not leaving the white-haired boy's back. After a brief pause, Faust continued._

"_This was the product of an explosion, you said? You were attempting to build a 'portal', as you put it?" Jack nodded, his more typical enthusiasm surfacing despite the nature of their conversation, excited to talk about one of his numerous inventions._

"_That's right! We found some old blueprints from our college days and decided we'd try to finish it, now that we have the proper resources and that. Punched a hole right through our dimension!" Jack proclaimed loudly, swinging his arms as he spoke to emphasize his point. Faust flinched to the side slightly, avoiding Jack's range of motion. _

"_Amity Park has many naturally existing portals between our worlds which open and close with almost no warning. We chose to conduct our research here for that reason entirely, as we believed it would help our artificial portal function." Maddie explained more calmly, feeling comforted as the conversation strayed from her son._

"_We thought for sure we had the machine configured properly this time... You see, the small proto-portal we built all those years ago malfunctioned upon activation and exploded. Thankfully it was a much smaller design and didn't really cause any lasting damages." _

"_HAH, unless you count ol'Vladdy! Got hit RIGHT in the face. Nasty case of ecto-acne." Jack bellowed loudly, a small smile ghosting Maddie's features as she recalled the event. Faust and his agents remained quiet, looks of concern being passed around their group._

"_This... 'Vladdy', was he a classmate of yours?" _

"_Yeaaah, Vladimir Masters... It sort of deterred him from furthering his ghost hunting career... On the bright side, the effects cleared up in time for graduation..." Maddie trailed off, Jack immediately piping up again._

"_He's fine! Haven't spoken in a good ten years, but he went on to be some famous business tycoon, or something less cool than ghosts." Faust scribbled the name down on his notepad, staring at it for a few moments as he began pondering what he once believed to be impossible. _

"_Interesting."_

* * *

_Vladimir Masters_. His eyes remained locked on the displayed name, the puzzle pulling itself together, finally validating a thought he had had for so long. Five years to be exact. It was as if the name being tossed into this entire ordeal sparked a revelation in his mind, bringing the previously mismatched pieces of information together to form a rather clear image.

The energy readings taken from the thief matched those taken from the numerous properties of Mr. Vladimir Masters, the data identical if not for the precise ratio difference. As a seasoned researcher, Dr. Faust was more than aware that ghosts and other spectral entities released unique ecto-signatures, similar to the fingerprint of a living person. No two signatures were the same, this concept having inspired the method that the entire organization used to track, hunt, and archive ghosts. It was the foundation of ghost hunting technology.

Why this was significant, of course, was that it indisputably tied Masters to the incident. Not only did Masters have a motive for stealing the disc, he apparently had a means to doing so... Whether or not the culprit was Vlad himself or some ghost that worked under him for reasons god would only know was still open for debate. After all, it was the assumption that Vlad had been conspiring with a Ghost Zone operative that sparked this entire nightmare six months ago.

The data collected from Masters' residences belonged to an extremely powerful entity. The probability that Vlad himself _is_ said entity had to be quite low, considering the man's high profile career and involvement in his local communities. The bastard was a goddamn mayor, on top of the other titles he held. How he could maintain such an elaborate human identity while potentially hiding his true demonic nature was beyond Faust. However, the possibility couldn't be ruled out... The man had suffered a similar accident to the Phantom child, and all things considered... He may be dealing with the same sort of spirit.

The thought drove a chill down Dr. Faust's spine. As if Vladimir Masters wasn't already dangerous enough.

If that was the case, he'd have to plan his next steps carefully.

Faust absently tapped his finger against the edge of his desk, staring thoughtfully at the neat piles of papers and reports as he considered his available options. He was coming close to finally being able to trip the man walking circles around him. Faust had found his leverage, he simply had to prove his suspicions and to do so, he'd need to obtain some form of solid proof. Something to keep Masters pinned under his thumb and prevent the man from seriously damaging not only his public image, but the entire Ward. But how in this world and the next would he be able to confront a foe so potentially dangerous..? As far as he was aware, Vlad had obtained something quite damning. The contents of that disc could only be protected for so long, but certainly not long enough and once it has been decrypted, Faust knew he could immediately expect a set court date.

As his eyes trailed over the papers, the corner of a blue page caught his attention. Faust carefully plucked it out from beneath the pile, revealing to him Mr. Reed's armour schematics. The sheet was a detailed map of parts needed to complete the first ever weaponized form of ghost core energy. The armour Reed had been developing _alongside_ Faust's own researchers was genius. A breakthrough in ghost hunting technology and potentially human hunting technology...

A small smile played at his lips as he stared at the sheet, mind wandering away from Masters to a much less threatening (however infinitely more irritating) individual.

Reed may be dead, but the armour still had a means to completion, thus he had a means to confrontation~

* * *

The irritating ring of the phone echoed throughout the halls of the large house, Maddie quickly running to the kitchen and glancing at the ID displayed on the device.

"_D. FAUST"_

She stared at the display for a few moments, allowing the familiar name to register in her mind and as it did, her heart almost leapt into her throat.

"Jack, dear!" Maddie called, leaning herself up against the kitchen table as she awaited her husband's response. The house was uncharacteristically quiet, the usual sounds of running machinery or the clanking of metal was absent, replaced by a calmness that could only be brought about by the early morning. A few moments later, the distant thumping of shoes ascending the metal-coated stairs to the lab could be heard, the door swinging open and ramming into the wall, much to Maddie's annoyance.

"Jack, could you please be more caref-"

"What's up, Sugar Cakes?" She sighed, deciding to drop the topic of the dented wall. Jack watched her with a warm smile before making a dash to the phone, realizing that it was likely the reason she had called him.

"Hello! Jack Fenton, Fenton Works here! What can I do ya for?" The jolly man practically bellowed.

"_Good morning, Mr. Fenton. I have a proposition for you."_

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Kinda a short, in-between action chapter as I kinda get back into things, but this lines things up for Ch. 7! Which is on it's way (and without a two month hiatus xD). Next Chapter will be lots of irritable Vlad and increasingly cocky Faust, cause their dialogue is fun to write~

P.s, I swear to god Vlad and Danny will be meeting soon, and shit will get intense when they do. This fic isn't going to be one of the ones where all the good action (father/son) happens immediately then loses it's appeal because the author has exhausted their main idea. This is gonna be a long ride with plenty of development and plot~. Hope you all enjoyed, and #7 should be out next week, as it's already started!


	7. Chapter 7: Incorrect Key

**Author's Note:**

EDIT: For some reason this didn't update properly so I'm resubmitting it, sorry!

***Also, Zelith was wondering how to pronounce Faust's name (I didn't even think of explaining that before xD sorry about that lol). Faust is pronounced "F-Ah-st", think of the word faucet, like from a sink haha.

Faust is a German name, it's actually well known from it's use in a famous story about a man who sold his soul to the devil to obtain infinite worldly pleasures and unlimited knowledge (a story from the 16th century). It's known as the "Faustian Bargain", which is a term used to describe the willingness to sacrifice anything to satisfy desire. So yeah, fun fact~

~END EDIT~

Yo! Chapter 7, without a two month hiatus is here! The reviews and feedback I got for Ch. 6 was so awesome, thank you guys so much! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far and I can't even explain how great it is that some of you are into Faust's whole evil dynamic xD Like I said before, there's nothing worse than having to suffer through reading about an author's boring OC haha. If any of you have suggestions for improving your reading experience when it comes to Faust's parts let me know and I'll try my best to incorporate them into the story. I didn't originally intend for him to have such a big role but it was unavoidable all things considered. I have numerous other villains aside from Faust planned~

By the way, I just wanted to thank those of you who took a look at my DeviantArt page! I've had a couple of you readers drop by and it means the world to me, so thanks!

Chapter 8 will be on it's way, perhaps at the end of this week or early next week. It depends how much free time I get haha. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Incorrect Key**

* * * * * ACCESS DENIED: INCORRECT KEY

* * * * * * * * ACCESS DENIED: INCORRECT KEY

* * * * * * ACCESS DENIED: INCORRECT KEY

The light taps of his keyboard filled the otherwise silent room, growing louder and louder the more frustrated he got with each failed password attempt. His brow was furrowed in thought, quickly inserting every possible key he could think of, only to be greeted by the same error code each time. Everything ranging from dates associated to the G.I.W, to professional terminology used in the ghost research field had been entered, but to no avail.

"'Ohhh~, it'll be _easy_ getting hard evidence, you just have to _steal_ security footage', what the blazes was I thinking?!" Vlad grumbled to himself, head propped up in one hand as the other rapidly stabbed at the keyboard. Little had he known the disc's data would be password protected. Who would have even considered that? Not Vlad, apparently.

Three days had passed since his risky infiltration of the Ward Headquarters and Vlad had yet to hear a word from Faust. Initially he had been racked with anxiety following his actions, almost immediately regretting having made such a rash decision and further kicking himself upon the discovery that his escapade may have been in vain. Vlad was almost certain that it was only a matter of time until Faust managed to tie him into the entire ordeal, and when that happened, he knew his problems would extend far beyond the court. However, despite Vlad's assumption, Faust had remained dreadfully quiet. Far too quiet for a man in charge of a ghost hunting facility that had been robbed by none other than a ghost.

* * * * ACCESS DENIED: INCORRECT KEY

Vlad frowned, staring at the familiar message with immense irritation. Running his fingers through his loose silver hair, Vlad slumped back in his seat and glared at his computer screen. He had made a huge mistake taking such a thoughtless, irresponsible risk. Originally he had intended to copy the disc data to his own device and return the G.I.W's copy back to it's filed spot in the archive, however his plans had been cut short by the sudden, unexpected alarm announcing his location to what felt like the entire United States of America. Now he knew he had run himself into a corner... Not only was his invisibility fading as he tried to force himself through the shields, but the object of his visit had surely been discovered by now. There was no way Faust hadn't figured it out.

"...No. No not yet, there's time." Vlad muttered quietly, eyes never leaving the error code he had received hundreds of times prior. So long as Faust didn't accuse him of anything, there was still a way. He could still stay ahead...

* * * * * * * ERROR: NUMEROUS INCORRECT KEYS: DATA DELETION UPON FURTHER UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS ATTEMPTS

"Burning bread and butter!" Vlad roared, his fist slamming the solid wood surface of his desk as he stared in disbelief at the new message. "For all that is holy!" He growled, body rigid with a mixture of rage and desperation. When the phone on his desk began ringing, he didn't even hesitate before violently snatching it from it's base and snapping at his caller.

"YES, YES, WHAT IS IT?!" Vlad snarled, the voice on the other side pausing momentarily before responding.

_"Is this a bad time, Mr. Masters?"_

He felt the colour drain from his face, his fiery demeanour extinguishing immediately upon hearing the smug voice on the other end.

"...Dr. Faust. This is unprecedented. However, welcomed, I suppose..." Vlad managed to grit out, his voice considerably more tame as he resumed his practised, professional tone. How the hell did Faust manage to contact him directly? He had people for this!

_"Very well then. As we're both busy men, I'll skip the pleasantries and get right to the point."_

Vlad remained stiff in his seat, praying to whichever god that would listen that Faust wasn't calling to question him about the missing security footage.

"_I would like to arrange a face to face meeting with you once more, Mr. Masters. I am unsettled by our previous two discussions and I firmly believe that we could come to terms without the involvement of third parties. I have been considering the events of this past week and have realized something of great importance... I would like to share my findings with you in person."_

Vlad hesitated. That was not at all what he was expecting. As the words further registered in his mind, a small smirk began to form on his lips.

"Dr. Faust, I do recall your rather loud proclamation that you and I quote, '_do not play nice''. _Are you going back on that statement? This offer seems rather friendly~" Vlad teased, not missing the opportunity to poke at the easily agitated CEO.

"_...I stand by that statement." _After a brief, calming pause, Faust continued. _"Getting back to the topic at hand, I would like to speak to you in person at the head office, my office, in precisely one week from today. As a gesture of my peaceful intentions, I will even provide you with a brief tour of the facility."_

Vlad was quiet for a moment, taken aback by how genuine Faust seemed to sound in his offer. He took a moment to analyze the situation, suspicion bubbling up inside him as his innate distrust towards the conniving bastard overruled the sincerity he had heard in Faust's voice. Something didn't seem right at all. However, despite Vlad's solid experience in dealing with shady characters he couldn't seem to recall the exact words that were throwing him off. His silence apparently spoke loud enough to Faust, as the voice on the other end carried on.

"_I understand that you feel distrust towards me, Masters, and I assure you I feel no better towards you. But my facility is a secure meeting location and you can be certain that your safety is guaranteed. I hunt ghosts, not humans after all."_

Vlad's eyes narrowed as Faust chuckled at his last statement, as if his joke would make the halfa feel any more comfortable about meeting in the horror house for ghosts. Every inch of his being screamed not to take the offer, reminding himself that he had already made one risky mistake and another could spell a plethora of untold consequences. Despite his instincts clawing deep inside him, Vlad had other matters on his mind. He glanced up at his computer screen, the error message still flashing boldly while offering him only one more chance to salvage his efforts. If he could just get his hands on the password, his efforts would not have been in vain and he could finally end this battle and return to his comfortable life before the raid.

"Very well, Faust. I will arrive by helicopter in one week and will spend no more than one hour in your company to discuss the lawsuit and listen to whatever it is you have to offer. I expect you to respect my terms and I maintain the right to leave should I feel uncomfortable." Faust remained quiet for a moment, processing Vlad's terms carefully before answering.

"_Of course, Mr. Masters. Good day to you."_

Vlad remained gripping the phone long after the line went dead, absently listening to the dial tone as he was left once again contemplating his decisions. When had he become so rash? He hadn't questioned his actions this much since the day he allowed his oaf of a roommate to pour soda into complex machinery, and look where _that_ got him. He slowly set the phone back in it's base, his previous outburst of rage replaced by an uncomfortable calmness. Vlad's typical vigilance failed him, too lost in thought to even react to the ghostly chill that ran up his spine as Skulker casually fazed through the wall of his study, floating idly before his desk. Skulker remained there a moment before clearing his throat awkwardly, Vlad glancing up at the armoured figure with an empty expression.

"What's eating you, Plasmius? Uncertainty doesn't suit you." Vlad relaxed a bit in his seat, gesturing to the chair before him for Skulker, who flopped unceremoniously down. Placing his elbows on his desk, he figured a second opinion might help him clear his thoughts.

"Dr. Faust just contacted me directly, looking for a personal meeting at the G.I.W headquarters." Skulker raised an eyebrow, clearly interested in the turn of events.

"Don't tell me you accepted that offer, it's obviously a trap of some sort!" He roared in disbelief, Vlad casting him a harsh look.

"What other choice do I have? I'm out of password attempts for that blasted disc and I'm about to lose my opportunity to end this battle once and for all! If I don't get a hold of the key during this conference I'm back to compiling evidence that will only result in temporary changes to the system, not the destruction of it." Vlad sighed tiredly, resigning from his small rant defending his actions. Skulker watched him closely, leaning back in his chair and allowing a few moments of silence to pass.

"I understand your thinking, Plasmius. But you have to remember to stay the hunter, not the hunted. If this is a trap of some sort, cut your losses and defend yourself with everything you got. And I mean _everything_."

"Are you suggesting that I resort to using my ghost powers in a high security government ghost hunting facility?" Vlad questioned, an underlying layer of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, well, there's a good possibility that the bastard already suspects you." Vlad shot him a look, one that was a mixture of curiosity and surprise. It's true that he had been coming to that conclusion as well, considering his total blunder three days prior and the smug remarks Faust would make once in a while. However, there was a bigger part of him that didn't want to believe that. Vlad had spent well over 20 years hiding his 'true self' from the world. Skillfully concealing half of his existence while going on to achieve great things in not only the human world, but the Ghost Zone as well. Faust hadn't even considered ghost shields or devices that were designed to combat hybrids such as himself. As far as he was concerned, Faust may not even know that he was a _possibility._

"What makes you say that?"

"It's actually the entire reason I came to see you, I have a report about the surveillance you hired me to do. According to my sources, it seems that your old college buffoon has been in contact with the G.I.W recently, maybe in years prior as well. Were you aware of this?" Vlad frowned, his mood souring at the mention of the Fentons. They gave him grief in college, and here they were again. Giving him more grief.

"...I was not aware that Jack has had contact with a larger organization. I didn't realize his research was expanding that much. Which source gave you that information, and do you have any ideas as to why the G.I.W would be interested in that idiot?"

"Ah, well, it was Technus that intercepted the call. Something about needing their help with building some sort of machine, the reason isn't clear. Technus didn't really explain much to me, just told me to pass it on to you. Are the Fentons a liability? I can eliminate them if you please~" Skulker said with an eager smile.

"No no, if I wanted Jack dead I'd do it myself. Aside from that, what evidence do you have of Faust knowing the truth? I'm much more concerned about that than I am the Fentons." The thought of killing Jack had surfaced in his mind on more than one occasion, however the urge had never struck him to the point of actually following through with it. After all, the man had done little to bother him since his college days, if you didn't count the numerous phone calls trying to set up dinner plans with his _oh so perfect_ family. Vlad had long ago decided that the fool wasn't worth his time.

"I've been watching their headquarters from the mountains, as you instructed, and I've seen them importing rare materials to their facility. More companies have been getting involved there recently, more than before, and they seem to all be working on something together. There has been talk in the Ghost Zone that the killer organization is building some sort of advanced weapon, but if you ask me, I think it's much more than that. I can't say for certain whether or not this Faust guy is really on to you, but it's too much of a coincidence that he wants you to come to the facility at this particular time. This offer has to have something to do with whatever the hell they've been hiding in there."

"I see. Your concerns are valid, Skulker, I appreciate the detailed report." Skulker nodded, the loyal employee had been trusted by Vlad for many years and was one of the few ghost allies who Vlad could talk to casually. His reports were almost always accurate.

"I trust your findings, however I have no choice but to visit the facility. I will be vigilant in my stay and will slip away if things become shadier than expected of the government. If worst comes to worst and somehow Faust has figured everything out, I will resort to my powers. Is it possible I station you and few others around the mountains? If I need backup, I will contact you directly. Though I doubt Faust will try to kill me considering my status here in the human world, I do suspect he's up to something." Vlad explained, he himself not even entirely sure of what the CEO was thinking. Nothing seemed right anymore, he was losing his upper hand...

"Very well, Plasmius. I will do my best. Don't go getting your half-dead self killed entirely." Skulker stood, fading slightly before phasing through the floor of the study. Vlad watched the spot where he vanished before returning his attention to the computer screen, the message still flashing brightly. He had one more chance to unlock this information, and as it would seem the means to obtaining the key to said information lay beyond yet another risk.

For the first time in his business career as both a human and a ghost, Vlad felt entirely insecure.

* * *

Bright light from the centre of the ceiling blinded him as his eyes lingered for too long, forcing the boy to avert his gaze and rapidly blink the discomfort away. Danny sighed tiredly, squinting as he remained laying upside down against the White Room wall and idly tapping his fingers on the floor to his sides. He wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed since he last heard from any agents or researchers, but he knew one thing for certain: it must have been _days_. With no way to tell time, and worst yet, no way to pass the time, Danny felt confident that he had sat in that barren room for an eternity. He still wasn't sure what he hated more; the lack of stimulation or the horror any visitors would bring.

Despite his boredom, Danny found himself grateful that he had been given a period of rest, something that didn't typically come to the likes of him. The time had allowed his system to rid itself of the red catalyst and heal, no longer feeling the burning sensation in his chest and finally past the point of dry heaving every few minutes. His anxiety of punishment had slowly dwindled over the period he was left alone, as Faust hadn't ever come to his cell following his blatant inability to follow a direct command in the days prior. Perhaps the man forgot? Danny could never tell.

Danny allowed himself to roll from his upside down view, his legs flopping to the floor as he turned to lay on his side to stare at yet another interesting white wall. The ache in his stomach seemed to lessen in this position, though it never faded entirely. Typically he'd be given some sort of nutritional supplement every couple of days, something to provide just enough nutrients for his 'host body' to survive on, but not enough to stimulate muscle growth or much needed fat. He relied on that supplement to quell what he believed was hunger, but the agents seemed more neglectful than usual, as many days had passed since his previous dose. Danny wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to look like, or even what he presently looked like, but he was certainly aware that his body was uncomfortably frail against the pristine tiled floor of his cell.

When the silence in the room was broken by the tapping of shoes down the hall for the first time in days, Danny found himself shooting upright with new found energy. His heart raced as they neared his cell, the boy pushing himself to sit up against the furthest corner from the door, eyes glued to the metal door handle.

'_Please let it just be the supplement..' _Danny chanted internally, holding his breath without realization as he heard the beeping of the White Room's control panel. The door creaked open, a white-clad agent entering the room and scanning it over, eyes landing on the petite boy in the corner. He spoke gruffly, unfazed by the wild, fearful eyes that were locked on him.

"Your presence is required by Dr. Faust."

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

CLIFF HANGERRRRR~

I'm just going to apologize ahead of time for what's gonna happen next.


	8. Chapter 8: I Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

My goal was for you to say "oh shit" at least once. I hope I accomplished that!

-Penfell

* * *

**Chapter 8: I Didn't Mean To**

"_...You're saying if we surrender that ghost to you, you'll be willing to provide funds for furthering our private research?" Jack inquired, leaning forward unnecessarily far across the table. Dr. Faust leaned away slightly, his hands remaining folded over top of the required paperwork._

"_That is correct. I am willing to provide you with $150,000 immediately, following monthly contributions upwards of $5,000 so long as the specimen remains 'alive', for no better way of putting it. You will remain anonymous outside of the Ghost Investigation Ward Headquarters to protect your identities should a conspiracy arise, and your names will not be disclosed to any third parties. This will be our little secret." Faust said with a friendly smile, turning his attention to the white haired child playing in the other room. Danny looked up from his toys, curiously watching before smiling shyly back. Jack and Maddie exchanged shocked looks, clearly not expecting such a generous offer. Maddie was the first to speak up._

"_Dr. Faust... Your offer is very kind-" _

_ Danny continued to listen in on portions of the conversation as he absently played in the living room, much of the adult talk going well over his head (not that it stopped him from trying). The light patter of footsteps descending the stairs brought his attention away, looking over his shoulder to see his sister ducking below the banister, watching him. _

"_Uhm... H-hey, Jazz, you, uh... Wanna play'er something?" He started awkwardly, Jazz sighed as she realized she was spotted. Coming the rest of the way down the stairs, she carefully made her way into the living room, keeping a fair distance away from her freakish brother. She crossed her arms over her chest, Danny fidgeting under her scrutinizing gaze._

"_You know, the guys in white that mom and dad are talking to are gonna take you away cause you were bad~" She teased, a small smile on her lips. Danny frowned at her, he knew she must be playing but the joke just wasn't very funny._

"_That's not true! They're just talkin' about... I dunno, business stuff... I guess." He looked back down at his trains, silvery hair falling in front of his eyes and hiding his sullen expression. Somewhere deep inside, despite not wanting to really think about it, the boy knew very well that it wasn't beyond his parents at this point to get rid of him. The toy slipped through intangible fingers and came tumbling back to the floor, much to Danny's irritation and Jazz's dismay. _

"_... Jazzy, I didn't do it on purpose, ya know... Burn you, I mean." He mumbled, Jazz finally getting the nerve to get closer to her little brother before flicking him in the back of the head as required of any big sister. _

_ Before she could answer, the sound of moving chairs in the kitchen caught her attention. Danny turned back towards the adults, who were exchanging content hand shakes and muttering their 'thank yous' as they began filing out and into the living room. White suited agents walked around different sides of the room, effectively boxing everyone else in. _

"_Jazz, dear, don't get too close." Maddie said quietly, pulling her daughter away from the creature wearing her son's skin. "Why don't you go upstairs." She suggested, gently guiding the seven year old towards the staircase and away from Danny before returning alone. The sound of charging weapons had Danny looking around the room at the armed white-clad men, his father watching sternly with his hands on his hips and his mother not too far from him. A wave of fear unlike anything he had ever experienced washed over him as Dr. Faust emerged from the crowd of people, a strange set of bands held loosely in his hand._

"_You'll be going with Dr. Faust, ghost." Jack grunted, gesturing towards the stranger who hadn't stopped smiling._

"_...B-but why? Is it 'cause I hurt Jazz? I-I didn't mean to!" Danny sputtered, taking a step away from the man before being pushed forward again by another agent. Maddie quickly wiped at her eyes, reminding herself that this was not her son, that it was a malevolent spirit that needed to be contained before anyone else got hurt... Jack's hand grasped her shoulder comfortingly, having come to terms with the situation long before._

"_Don't be afraid, boy. I'm just going to re-home you, I have the perfect place for you to stay. Away from the people you might hurt... Isn't that what you want? Not to hurt anyone?" Faust cooed, humouring the young ghost's human-like behaviours. Tears began to fill Danny's vivid green eyes as he nodded. Jazz was right._

"_I'm glad we agree." Faust said with a smirk as he came down to the small boy's level, firmly grabbing his wrists and locking a metal cuff into place on each. Faust pulled him forward, his large hand engulfing Danny's back and shoulders before cold metal wrapped around his neck and clicked into place. Faust pressed his thumb into a small indent on the back of the collar, the device beeping as it recognized the print and engaged._

_ Before Danny could even process the sound, a harsh electric shock coursed through his body, a shriek of pain escaping him as his ghostly essence was forcefully contained and his body reverted back to it's human form. Danny slipped down to his knees, gasping violently at the sudden unexpected shock. Maddie averted her gaze from the scene, Jack's hand never leaving her shoulder. Danny grasped at his chest as he tried to recover himself a bit but to no avail. He felt himself being yanked to his feet, two agents on either side of him supporting him by his arms and trying to pull him away._

_ Panic began to well up in his chest as he felt himself being dragged across the room, his sobs and pleas for help from his parents lost in the chaos that was containing a super-powered five year old. He felt his clothing being pulled in every direction, his legs not cooperating with him as he tried to regain his footing in the adult strides pulling him towards the front door._

"_I-I'm sorry! I was bad, I won't be b-bad again- I don't wanna g-go with them!" Danny cried, trying his best to reach out to his parents who followed quietly behind the group of agents and just out of his reach. The collar around his neck had a faint red glow, indicating that it was containing small spurts of ghostly energy escaping the child in his desperate struggle. _

"_M-mom, dad..." Danny felt his strength slowly being sapped away, his cries becoming weaker and voice trailing tiredly off. He saw his parents standing in the doorway, their faces growing blurry as his vision began to fade out, the agents finally forcing him into a white vehicle. The last thing he could recall was the silky voice of Dr. Faust, whispering not far from his face._

"_You and I will be having lots of fun~" _

* * *

"Your presence is required by Dr. Faust." The agent informed gruffly, closing the cell door behind him as he began crossing the room to the cowering boy. The agent didn't bother to tread lightly, each heavy footstep eliciting a flinch as the intimidating figure approached, the reaction not being overlooked. Danny squeezed his eyes shut, a large hand extending towards him and easily wrapping around his wrist, yanking him to his feet. The man seemed to ignore the stiffness in his limbs as he roughly pulled at Danny's arms, the boy having not fully stood up in a number of days and feeling lightheaded upon doing so.

The agent paused as he hauled Danny from his corner, eyes catching the discolouration on the typically pristine white walls. His face quickly contorted into disgust, the sight of both old and new blood smudged into grotesque finger paintings covering a fair portion of the walls and floor. Danny looked down at his work, the work of a child that had been left for days- years in fact, with no form of stimulation aside from the nightmarish encounters with researchers. The gruesome images depicted numerous distorted humanoid figures, a few odd shapes vaguely resembling letters, and what looked to be animals of some sort... Perhaps the boy's foggy recollection of what animals looked like in the mind of his five year old self, who had last seen them.

The agent's shock and disgust melded into anger, his grip around the boy's wrist tightening as he took in the disturbing creativity. Danny watched the man's expression shift, his body tensing the tighter the grip became before he was suddenly jerked forward, his head almost meeting the agent's nose.

"What the fuck is _that_?" The agent growled, his free hand gesturing to Danny's 'art'. Danny felt rather conflicted by the question, quickly realizing that both answering and not answering would evoke the man's wrath. Upon his confused silence, he received one brief shake, as if it would provide a solution. The agent clearly didn't know how to handle the situation or how to go about his macabre discovery.

Unsure as to what he should do, the agent did the first thing that popped into his mind. In one swift movement, the child's face collided with the white tiled floor, the back of his head being held securely in place by the man's large hand while the other still had a hold over his wrist. The force of the blow spattered fresh blood across his finger paintings, a steady trickle leaking from his nose, which was pressed to the floor as if he were a dog that had made a mess on the carpet.

The agent said nothing, more pressure being applied to the back of Danny's head the longer he struggled to find the words. The human-like characteristics that the ghost child still clung to were alarming and uncomfortable, the display something far out of the ordinary from Phantom's typically subdued behaviour. A small gasp of pain refocused the distracted agent, who narrowed his eyes at the still figure in his hold.

"_Never again."_ The agent warned, lifting Danny's head from the painted tiles and pulling the boy upright. Danny sniffled back the steady stream of blood from his nose, a few drips landing down the front of his shirt before the bleeding slowly tapered off. He looked expressionlessly down at his now ruined work, smudged by his face and speckled with fresh drips.

The agent tugged at his arms once more, fastening the binds into place and locking Danny into that familiar state of helpless prayer before gripping the front of his shirt and pulling him towards the cell door. Danny glanced over his shoulder as he was ushered out, looking into the pseudo-sanctuary that was the White Room and wondering which was worst: being left there for days without food (if you called a nutritional supplement food) or having to visit with Dr. Faust.

Danny allowed the agent to pull him quickly down the expansive hallway towards the exit of the Specimen Containment wing of the facility. He tried his best to keep in step, fighting off the dizziness stemming from his hunger and ignoring the prickling of bruises forming around his face and head. Researchers were bustling about as usual, casting him looks that varied between curiosity and disgust before carrying on with their plentiful duties. Danny ignored them, instead peaking into open doors as they quickly passed while trying to see what was going on in the different rooms.

It was the scent that hit Danny first. The smell of decaying flesh and ectoplasm. He looked up ahead to one of the doors that was cracked open the slightest, the foul odour radiating from the area. Danny unconsciously slowed down, sensing the dreadful atmosphere that resulted from an angry and pained ghost, something that had very recently left this plane of existence to go forth to wherever ghosts went when they 'died'. The agent groaned, seemingly unaffected by the scent and not slowing his pace while pulling Danny along. As they passed the open room Danny could feel his heart begin to race. He felt as if the world slowed down a bit, his eyes fixated on the form of a partially disintegrated ghost whose body had destabilized to the point of being partially bone from it's original form and degraded flesh from when it was whole. It was a twisted mess of ectoplasm and rot, the aura of malevolence left behind by the abused entity almost palpable in the air. Danny felt a deep sense of sympathy for the creature who parted the living world with such hatred, understanding that something despicable had happened here at the hands of Faust's agents...

Finally being pulled past the horrific scene and continuing on through the rest of the building in silence, the agent dragging him came to a sudden stop before a set of doors that Danny hadn't seen before. He could hear the chatter of countless people inside, more voices than he had ever heard at one time. They waited outside the door for only a few moments before rapid footsteps above the muffled voices could be heard. The door opened suddenly, Dr. Faust emerging and quickly closing the door again as if to remain out of view of those waiting inside.

"Agent O, what could possibly be so difficult about bringing Phantom here in a _timely _manor? We're seven minutes behind schedule." Faust growled, glancing down at Danny's filthy state disapprovingly.

"Sir, I apologize, but I found something in the White Room you'll want to hear about. It appears that the specimen still holds some of it's more human traits, it was drawing images on the cell walls and floor." Faust nodded absently, recalling the security footage he had been watching days prior that captured the behaviour. He had forgotten to investigate following the infiltration incident.

"...I see. I will investigate this when time presents itself. Until then, we have more pressing matters." Faust grabbed Danny by the chin, roughly examining the crimson smudges on his face from it's pleasant encounter with floor as well as the messy trail of dried blood from his nose. Danny avoided Faust's eye contact, opting to look as far to the side as possible and investigate the doors leading to what sounded like a crowd. Faust pulled out a white handkerchief and swiped at the marks in a quick attempt to clean him up a bit before handing it to the agent.

"Burn that." Faust muttered, Agent O trading Danny for the bloodied cloth and leaving the two. Faust pulled Danny towards the door, leading him through.

Danny's eyes widened at the shear number of people in the room, all seated facing towards a large stage and podium. Men and woman clearly not belonging to the Ghost Investigation Ward occupied the tables and chairs, a fair number of them dressed in military attire sticking out from the sea of black business suits. There were five suits of armour held up on displays similar in design to the one he recalled seeing in the Weapons Department, located behind the podium and facing towards the waiting people. They looked close to completion, with their sleek yet sturdy design and polished silver metal. Danny could see empty tubes running through different parts of the armour along with canisters mounted on the back, vaguely resembling those which contained the core sample he had been forced to provide in the days prior. Just thinking about that ordeal sent a cold chill down his spine... Perhaps the most chilling thing of all was the armour set closest to the podium, said canisters filled with a vibrant, glowing blue substance and lit up with a familiar energy.

As he and Faust entered, the deafening noise of countless voices dropped, almost silencing immediately upon seeing the CEO and his prized possession take the stage. Danny could feel his heart racing under the hundreds of eyes that seemed to be fixated on him, wishing that he was back in the solitary confines of the White Room and away from all this chaos.

"_Behave yourself._" Faust growled in a hushed voice to him as he bent down and released Danny's binds, allowing the boy more freedom with his hands. Danny nodded obediently, nervously playing with the bottom rim of his weathered white shirt. Faust stepped up to the podium, ready to address his crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, as most of you are aware my name is Doctor Dominik Faust and I have been the acting leader of the Ghost Investigation Ward for the last 20 years. I will be personally guiding today's ceremony and would like to apologize for the delay, as we ran into some minor difficulties that we with ensure _will not_ be happening again..." Danny swallowed dryly. "Without further conflict, I would like to begin this historic conference in the making. You may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today. Government, private companies, and military personnel from across the United States, individuals who have donated their time, money and resources to bettering the Ghost Investigation Ward and strengthening our forces against a growing evil. You all have contributed to a greater cause, placing your faith in myself and my staff who have dedicated our lives to protecting the people of this noble country." A light applause sounded, Faust smiling warmly at his audience and nodding his thanks before picking up again.

"Our collective efforts have brought forth innovation, new technology aiding in our endless discoveries of the world parallel to our own and housing what the Ancients once referred to as 'Gods'. Our decades of work have not gone to waste as we continue to develop far past what we had originally deemed feasible, coming so far as to domesticate the powerful supernatural beings our ancestors once feared. What more is there, you may ask?" Faust surveyed the fascinated crowd, their attention certainly captured. He gestured to Danny, who looked nervously up at him.

"Five years ago, we came into possession of a specimen that was entirely unique, shattering the assumptions we had of ghosts and forcing us to reconsider years of research. Many of you here today are likely familiar with Phantom, the only confirmed case of a supernatural entity permanently anchoring itself to the living plane through the use of a deceased human body. Phantom, attain your ghost form." Faust ordered, Danny obeying the command with little to no hesitation despite his all-consuming stage fright. Audience members erupted into hushed conversation, some seeing the otherworldly child for the first time.

"Phantom is unlike any other known ghost, containing energy levels reaching far beyond his age and a physiology that defies all logic. Dissimilar to every other recorded ghost in G.I.W. history, Phantom's physical body is of earthly origins, whereas his supernatural energy, the energy that makes him a ghost, is that which is found only in the 'Ghost Zone'. This specimen is therefore existing simultaneously on two different planes of reality." Danny shuffled around awkwardly, eyes fixated on his white boots and trying hard to ignore the expansive audience before him. Although there was a small part of him that appreciated hearing an explanation of his existence, a greater part reminded him that it was for those exact reasons he was being cut up and used in the name of science.

"The discovery of Phantom opened the doorway of potential, leading to vigorous study and ultimately an evolution in our way of thinking about ghosts. It was Phantom's unique energy and composition that inspired the Ghost Investigation Ward's greatest innovation yet, a revolutionary design based on Phantom's revolutionary power and the subject of today's conference." The spotlights in the room focused on the futuristic armour sets, the sleek silvery metal gleaming under the spotlights, truly the vision of advanced technology. The crowd applauded, breaking into conversation about what the design could possibly mean for their varying professions. Faust quickly gained their attention once more as the entire backdrop of the stage lit up, the wall activating into a giant display screen. He walked towards the suit of armour closest to the podium, gesturing to the glowing canisters on the back.

"The armour you see here is the first of it's kind, utilizing the newest technologies alongside one of the greatest scientific breakthroughs of our time! You see, ghosts contain numerous levels of energy, each varying depending on different factors. The source of a ghost's superior, supernatural abilities?" The giant screen behind Faust lit up, a slide show of ghosts demonstrating their powers during laboratory based trials played for the crowd. Danny cringed slightly, seeing a video of himself being made to waste a number of other 'lesser' ghosts, ghosts that lack form for the most part.

"The very source of the powers you see here originate from the 'core', the focal point of a ghost's energy typically located somewhere in the chest or diaphragm. The core is comprised during the 'birth' of a ghost or spirit, made up of the negative malevolent energies it clung to from when it was alive and carrying them on with the being into it's next 'life', if you could call it that. Originally, it was believed to be entirely unattainable, as it is energy in it's purest sense. The source of 'life' for the nonliving. However, working alongside the unfortunately late researcher and engineer, Mr. Christopher Reed, we managed to extract samples of the ghost core residing inside Phantom. This was the first procedure of it's type, initially meant to be used to better calibrate ghost hunting weapons. However, we discovered properties we never knew existed... Gave way to new theories and new understanding." A sinking feeling overwhelmed Danny, understanding where Faust was going with his presentation.

"We found that the energy from the core itself could be harnessed, a new aspect of weapons design opening up before us, the product of this breakthrough bringing together the magnificent minds in this room today! This suit, being powered with such a unique energy takes it far beyond your typical ecto-weapons, which in the past have only been effective on beings originated from the Ghost Zone. This is a new generation of weaponry, meant to combat not only ghosts in a more effective manor, but carrying with it magnificent war potential against the more human enemies of America!" The crowd continued to cheer, some standing up to applaud before returning to their seats.

"My dear visitors, supporters, I would like to introduce you to the first ever human ecto-armour! A flexible and powerful defensive suit that is powered with harnessed ghost core energy, providing for the first time ever human beings with the ability to manipulate the powers of a ghost with no negative repercussions to the wearer." The screen behind Faust showed video of the armour's creation, from building the prototypes to the final form. A funny looking man in an orange jumpsuit worked alongside a woman in blue, the man smiling up at the camera proudly as the pair worked on an armour suit together. Danny closed his eyes, looking at the floor as a video from the core sample played by, the people in the room watching with interest and chatting amongst themselves.

"Following the successful sample from Phantom, we attempted to reproduce our astonishing findings with other specimens from our containment unit. However, the results were not quite as favourable..." Danny chanced a peak up at the screen, the ghost trapped in the hellish pod destabilizing and disintegrating entirely.

"The core sample from this particular specimen was done using the same method as Phantom. We attained the sample, mind you, however removing energy from the core resulted in a complete destabilization of the specimen. The sample provided was enough to power one of our prototypes for approximately six hours, where Phantom's sample has provided energy for 48 hours before requiring refuelling. We understood that the energy levels between the two ghosts varied, however such a drastic difference was worth investigating. So we devised a new way of attaining core energy." Danny's eyes widened as he saw the next video play by, recognizing the doomed spirit as the one he passed by on his way to the presentation. The procedure appeared savage, researchers physically removing some sort of dense glowing substance from the thing's chest, using what Danny remembered to be that horrid catalyst. The ghost screeched for most of it, it's body fading in and out of reality, bubbling and disintegrating as it's life force was removed. Despite his horror, Danny couldn't bring himself to look away, feeling himself tearing up for the unfortunate ghost. Faust glanced down at him, casting him a warning look to compose himself before the audience.

"Using this method, we attained a far more potent sample which resulted in a more powerful energy source. The ghost did indeed 'die' during the process, but such a sacrifice is nothing compared to the capabilities of this advanced weapon. Throughout our trials, Phantom was the only specimen that resisted destabilization during the process, the question remaining as to why." Faust looked down at him with a grin, ignoring the sound of one of the back doors opening and a woman in blue exiting the presentation, followed by a certain jumpsuit-wearing fool.

"Our researchers hypothesize it's the unique physical structure. Unlike our other specimens, Phantom's core isn't it's only source of life, no. The physical body that contains this entity is the perfect host, it's existence not relying solely on the core and therefore allowing portions of the energy to be removed, only to regenerate over time in it's 'human' body. This would entail that Phantom can continue to provide sustainable and necessary power for these armours well into the future! I can answer your questions and concerns now." The crowd began back up in their conversations, numerous individuals from all sorts of third parties trying to get Faust's attention from the stage, the room buzzing with voices and excitement.

"Dr. Faust! When will the Ghost Investigation Ward begin selling this design for military use? As well, will more be made to reach demand?"

"Sir, sir! Will the future armours all be powered from this single specimen? Or will other specimens be used to power the suits for a lower cost to the investing company?"

"Dr. Faust, if you'd please! How will we ensure this design doesn't leave the United States? Is it even possible for foreign countries to reproduce these effects?"

Danny squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the intensity of all the voices, to block out the idea that he'd be forced to give more of himself to Faust for his weaponry, have to endure the nightmare that was the pod or perhaps even the so called 'improved' method of collection. Danny realized then, that any chance of freedom he would have had should he have become the human weapon Faust was conditioning him to be these last five years was now gone. He'd be forever in a cycle of pain, or waiting for pain to come from the confines of the bleak White Room.

His head began to spin, his ability to continue to stand before the crowd quickly leaving him. Danny wasn't sure what was contributing more; the lack of food and water for the last number of days, or the revelation that he would never have the chance to see sunlight again. The last thing he could recall was the sting of the floor meeting his frail body, catching a glimpse of Faust's shocked face, which quickly washed into rage. The room fell silent, but that could have just been in his head.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Hope you monsters enjoyed xD let me know what you think!

P.s, sorry for the late update! I was halfway finished this chapter before I had to move to a different city for University, so things got a little tied up haha. Honestly I rushed the second part so I'd be able to get it up without such a major delay, this was originally going to be much longer and have more events in it, but I'll save that for the next chapter I guess. I would like to aim for producing a chapter every week or week and a half, depending on my time considering I take a full course load in University. Be aware that I will not abandon this story and will see it through to it's completion.


	9. Chapter 9: I Once Knew A Man

**Author's Note:**

OH SWEET MOTHER OF GOD I haven't posted in ages I'm so sorry ;-; I'm sure I lost a ton of readers but hopefully some of you will come back when I release this chapter. Thank you guys for sticking with me, school has really been eating me alive but like I've said countless times before I'll never abandon this story! Hope you all enjoy this update and as always let me know your thoughts. I'll be taking a year off school to compile an art portfolio so I can apply for a competitive college animation program for 2017, so I'll have a lot more free time on my hands for the next long while. (I've also come up with 2 more Danny Phantom fanfics, which will be started once this one is complete~)

I'd also like to give a shoutout to Kai16Ray because honestly you've been one of my main motivators to update xD thanks for being such a loyal and interested reader, I hope this chapter was worth the wait and you can definitely expect more to come! Thanks again, you're awesome x3

-Penfell

* * *

**Chapter 9: I Once Knew A Man**

_The Fenton Residence had been quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet. The sounds of clanking metal, shouted instructions, and the whir of machinery had seemingly been lost. The children that once filled the street with playful laughter and the happy-go-lucky couple that would watch from the porch hadn't been seen in days, the home seldom lit with signs of every day life. The lack of any noise at all from the strange family of self-proclaimed 'ghost hunters' was almost as offsetting as all the previous complaints of their excessive loudness, leaving their neighbours with unsatisfied curiosity and wonder as to what could have happened to cause such a dramatic shift in their dynamic._

_Two figures climbed the steps to the vacant-looking house, a man hesitantly knocking on the front door while gently gripping the small hand of his son. A few moments passed without any noticeable sound from inside the house, raising his fist to knock once more only to hear the 'click' of the door being unlocked and leaving him to awkwardly return his loose fist to his side. He was greeted by the sullen face of Maddie Fenton, hardly a shadow of the warmhearted woman the man had come to know and love over the past number of years._

"_...Mr. Foley? Can I help you with something?" She asked after a moment, both parties having been briefly analyzing the other. He smiles slightly, rubbing the back of his neck while trying to find the words that had escaped him upon being greeted by such a worn-out and tired looking face. Before he could speak, the boyish voice of Tucker piped up, looking at Maddie with the sincerity and wonder only a child could capture._

"_Mrs. Fenton, where's Danny? It's been a while since I've seen'em... Can he come out to play with me?" Her face darkened further (if that was even possible), her tired expression replaced with something much different... Perhaps it was resentment? Mr. Foley couldn't quite tell, but whatever it was it left him feeling oddly uncomfortable, itching to leap down the front steps and off into the distance far from the Fenton Residence._

"_...I'm sorry Tucker, but Danny is _very _sick. We had to send him away to a special place so he... So he isn't a danger to other people." She spoke softly, her voice laced with a motherly tone that she hadn't had to use in a while._

_"When will he come back to play?" The five year old inquired, rocking back and forth on his heels while absently swinging the hand held increasingly tight by his father._

"_Danny won't be coming home to live with us anymore. He's gone, Tucker." After watching the confusion spread across Tuckers' face, Maddie looks back to an awkward Mr. Foley, who seemed concerned but lacking the courage to question her further. Tuckers' eyebrows knit together, the boy looking more and more upset by the news._

"_Does... D-does'at mean Danny's dying..? Like, going away forever?"_

_"...I suppose you could say that."_

* * *

"You're making a mistake, Plasmius." Vlad frowned at Skulker from his view in the mirror, casting an irritated look at the hunter who was presently lounged across one of his sofas. Skulker toyed absently with the wiring in his suit, despite his laid back attitude he was clearly bothered by his employer's decision to follow through with Dr. Faust's invitation.

"I appreciate your concern, however this is a necessary risk I must take-" Vlad tightened his tie "-to correct my previous lack of judgement." He looked himself up and down in his full body mirror, dressed wearing his typical fine black suit with his silvery hair pulled neatly back as he always kept it. Skulker grunted something unintelligible, drowned out by the rapid tapping of a keyboard.

"Previous lack of judgement, eh? Correcting error with error is unwise." A nasally voice responded between the clicking of keys. "Oh, and also... What the hell did ya do to this damn disc?! It's locked up real tight, won't allow any more access attempts than the remaining one. You really underestimated your government's security measures this time, Plasmius. It ain't so easy as just typing in passwords all willy nilly, this stuff takes _time_." Technus complained without looking up from his work.

"Are you then implying that I overestimated your skills?" The halfa said with a slightly mocking tone, turning away from his mirror to grab his coat from the rack before starting for the door.

"... You just contact me if ya figure out the code. Until then, I'll keep working at it but I can't promise anything." Vlad nodded, however was stopped just as he stepped foot outside of the door to his dressing room, Skulker speaking up once more.

"You're losing your edge, it isn't like you. Are the risks of this decision really worth the benefit that may or may not even be there?" He hesitated, slightly surprised by Skulker's forwardness. Vlad had long since admitted to himself that this plan had to be one of his weakest to date, but something inside him urged him to go. Be it his own morbid curiosity as to what Dr. Faust had been keeping under such tight security, or his need to confirm whether or not someone had actually figured out exactly who and what he was. Whichever it may be, he was sure to find out today. After the noticeable silence Skulker cleared his throat, Vlad's back still facing his ghostly company.

"...I'll be in the mountains with a few colleagues. If a problem arises, contact me." Skulker snapped shut the portion of his suit he had been tampering with before phasing through the sofa and vanishing into the floor.

Wordlessly Vlad continued on, the clicking of the keyboard slowly being lost behind him in the expansive halls of his Wisconsin manor. Despite the growing sense of anticipation and perhaps excitement welling inside him, his determined and competitive nature seemed to break through as it always did, a smirk growing on his face.

"Let's see what you got, Dr. Faust..."

* * *

"...-and this is the main entrance leading into a complex series of tunnels and buildings built directly into the rock of the mountain, divided into five separate wings dedicated to different projects and levels of containment. Our containment cells are of the highest quality, the walls of this building having yet to be breached in the 60 years we have been in operation at this location. We here at the Ghost Investigation Ward Headquarters value the security of our technology and other such affairs."

Sunlight filtered in through gigantic skylights in the arched ceiling, the towering mountain clearly visible and looming over the headquarter's entrance way. Only a portion of the outer building jutted from the rock face, the rest of the intricate passages tucked safely away from the outside world. Aside from the impressive architecture, the entire facility carried an offsetting atmosphere that Vlad could only describe as being charged with both terror and malevolence. None of the agents or researchers seemed to be affected by what he could sense, but the building was certainly laced with powerful energy that could only be attained by the presence of numerous ghosts. Numerous _angered _and _pained _ghosts.

Vlad trailed behind the white-coated man with his hands held casually in his pockets, a polite smile on his face pasted over an expression of mock interest. Much of what his tour guide had to say was information Vlad had privately attained well before this meeting, unbeknownst to the guide or the five agents ever-so subtly following behind them. They said nothing to him, seemingly ignoring him with unreadable expressions behind the shaded lenses of their sunglasses.

'60 years and yet to be breached, hm~ what a blatant lie.' Vlad thought to himself, containing his sneer with a friendly laugh.

"Yes, this structure is quite impressive indeed. I have no doubts that Dr. Faust chooses only the most skilled individuals of their fields to work at the headquarters of such an advanced organization." His choice of words seemed to have had the right effect with the guide, who laughed jovially and continued to lead Vlad through the pristine halls as if they were old friends.

The tour dragged on uneventfully, the entire experience little to write home about. Despite his invitation to the G.I.W headquarters, Faust had apparently ensured his offered tour would consist only of the most minimal information concerning the facility and it's inner workings. Not that Vlad was particularly surprised. Every time he'd request a deeper explanation of an aspect of the building or make a suggestion about moving further into a division he'd been brought to, the tour guide would simply laugh him off or politely tell him he wasn't authorized to view those areas. Vlad wasn't sure what he was expecting while asking the guide these probing questions, but perhaps it was best to exhaust every possibility rather than assume them to be fruitless. Better safe than sorry~ not that he's been playing _anything_ safe these days.

Just as Vlad had been convinced that he had learned no more than he already knew upon entering the facility, an automatic door leading into one of the numerous halls slid open, approximately a dozen researchers filing out of the doors in a constant stream of white lab coats. The hum of lively chatter followed the small crowd as they exited, the employees speaking excitedly to one another about what Vlad could only assume were the events of that day. Events which consisted of current projects and affairs, that is...

"_Well, that was a success in my books!"_

_"That's your idea of success? We could have completed that extraction much more efficiently if we had been just a bit more careful and steady going, that way we'd preserve as much of the energy as possible! We rushed it, in my opinion."_

_"Not to mention it was damaged from the previous four trials. I mean, if it was in good condition then our method wouldn't have been all that bad this time around. Ya know, it would have had a bit more room for error."_

_"Hehe, I have to agree with Richardson, honestly. If we took it a bit slower we'd have spared a bit of suffering, and I'm not just talking about the specimen! That was an exhausting operation to complete on our end! I'm definitely due for a good lunch~"_

They mustn't have noticed him, an outsider in ear shot as they openly discussed their research findings and joked about their workplace woes. Despite the top-secret nature of their conversation they seemed to ignore the tour guide who was desperately trying to get their attention. The guide awkwardly attempted to end the apparent outflow of potentially dangerous information while being as discrete as possible, as if not wanting Vlad to notice his desperation to cut off what was being discussed before him. It was rather comical, in Vlad's humble opinion~

Despite how utterly amusing it was to watch one of Faust's goons flounder about, the overheard discussion left him with both a sense of curiosity, along with dread... The researchers had been speaking in a way that gave him the impression they were referencing an inanimate object. That is until the word 'specimen' popped up. Just how far gone were these people? How could anyone with a 'professional' title know so little about the field in which they study? In the case of the G.I.W employees, ghosts. Were ghosts and objects interchangeable in their minds..? The very thought provoked rage in the heart of the halfa. Vlad clenched his fists and shoved them into his pockets as he watched the retreating forms of the researchers disappear down the hall followed by a distraught tour guide, not missing the slightest tinge of blood spattered on the bottom rim of one of their jackets. Peculiar.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Masters. Have you enjoyed your tour thus far?"

Before Vlad could examine the unusual stain further, a familiar -and most unlikeable- voice spoke from behind him. Readjusting his stature and expression, Vlad plastered back on a look of controlled indifference and turned to greet the day's main event.

"Ah, Dr. Faust. I was starting to wonder when I'd come across you in these catacombs. After all, I've encountered all types of lifeless things today, namely the decor and overall atmosphere of this facility." Vlad said with a slight smile, his amusement growing as he watched Faust carefully contain some choice words, opting to clear his throat instead.

"...You are a funny man, Masters. Although I must agree, the atmosphere of a building tends to feel dead when it contains death itself." Vlad raised an eyebrow, not overlooking Faust's duel reference to the ghosts housed here and his own ability to kill. "Anyways, perhaps it is time we get down to business, hm?" With a nod of agreement, Vlad wordlessly begins to follow Faust's lead back towards the main foyer of the expansive underground fortress.

They walked wordlessly through the building, the only sound separating Vlad and Dr. Faust from complete silence being the tapping of shoes on the polished white-tiled floors. Not to mention the entourage of agents who had been following Vlad wherever he went for the entirety of his visit. None of which had spoken a word to him. Perhaps their vacant expressions spoke in their stead... After all, it was loud and clear to Vlad that these agents had every intention of wasting him should he step out of line and threaten the well being of the facility. Oh how he'd love to see them try~ but unfortunately for him (and quite fortunately for them) today was not the day for physically decimating the Ghost Investigation Ward.

Faust lead Vlad up a flight of stairs and into a large office space, the familiarity of the room making Vlad's stomach leap up into his throat... Why were they here? He was certain this room was the security office he had 'explored privately' only a couple weeks prior.

"Please, step into my office Mr. Masters. We may speak more comfortably here." ...This was his _personal office_? Vlad noted that he'd have to speak to Technus about collecting only up to date files in the future... Faust gestured for the surrounding agents to leave them be, the men and women giving him an 'are you sure?' expression before accepting the order and slowly retreating back the way they had came.

Vlad took a moment to scan the room over, noting the details that had been lost while viewing it in the dark of night. One wall of the room was occupied by a massive control panel and row of computer screens, while the other contained a glassy white desk and a few other office fixtures. Directly ahead of the entrance to the room was a wall-wide window overlooking the scenic mountain range, the crack in the glass he had left on his previous visit having been long since repaired to secure the government operated facility once more.

Once the agents had left and Vlad had entered the room fully, Faust pushed the sturdy-looking door closed, the slight sound of the door locking upon doing so not being overlooked by the halfa. Faust took a seat behind his desk, neatly folding his hands over a few files organized across the smooth surface while looking at Vlad expectantly, gesturing for him to take a seat ahead of him.

"You have a rather impressive office Faust, and a spectacular view might I add..." Vlad glanced at the computers lining a portion of Faust's desk, what appeared to be security footage being streamed live to the screens. Images of researchers and agents moving about the complex maze of underground passages along with a few choice rooms were displayed, a peculiar view of an empty white cell feeling out of place among the seemingly more practical video feeds. Faust narrowed his eyes, turning the screens slightly away from Vlad and clearing his throat.

"Indeed. However the topic of today's meeting is not my _scenic mountain view_, Mr. Masters. We are here to talk business." Faust's voice was surprisingly pointed, immediately more challenging than he had been in the past, much to Vlad's amusement.

"Of course~ I expect no less. I would like to think that you've finally realized you cannot overcome my lawsuit and are willing to submit to my terms, however I can tell that is not what you intend to do today. What is it you'd like to speak about in particular, hm~?" Vlad asked in a mockingly friendly tone, Faust maintaining his stoney expression. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if considering how to go about the coming conversation without slipping up and making some sort of mistake. Vlad waited patiently despite the genuine curiosity that had met him a week prior upon being invited to the high security facility.

"Mr. Masters, I once knew a man... He was a strict gentleman who insisted upon order and discipline, who always seemed to know something about everything, about every one. No matter how much you thought you knew, he knew a little bit more than you did and he certainly used it to his advantage. A man that dedicated his life to coming out on top, constantly seeking more ways to expand his already massive range of power and influence..." Although Vlad wouldn't admit it and certainly did little to show it, Faust had him increasingly interested in this person. Perhaps more so how they were relevant to the situation at hand... Faust seemed to mistake his expression for one of judgement, as he quickly made an attempt to correct himself.

"Do not mistake me, I say these words kindly. He was a man to revere and I respected him greatly. This man was my predecessor, the founder of the official Ghost Investigation Ward and responsible for where this mighty organization stands today. His name was Jonathan Walker." Vlad's eyes widened slightly, his previous interest increasing tenfold as he began to connect the dots. Could Faust be speaking about _the _Walker? The white-clad ghost warden who strictly and passionately enforced the law in the Ghost Zone..? How ironic~ the ghost hunter had potentially been doomed to an eternity living among the entities he had hated during his lifetime. Perhaps there _was_ such a thing as hell after all~ Faust had apparently not overlooked Vlad's expression of familiarity with the name, smirking slightly and resting his elbows on his desk.

"Mr. Masters, I am getting the impression that you have heard of Mr. Walker?"

"Perhaps I have..." Vlad muttered thoughtfully before looking back to Faust with a more contained and indifferent expression. "Although I would like to remind you that I've only agreed to being in your presence for an hour at most, I suggest you do not waste our time. Please do explain the relevance of your _pleasant _nostalgia so we may move on."

"Fine." Faust said sharply, mildly insulted by Vlad's demeanour. "As much as it pains me to say, you and my predecessor share a few similar qualities to one another. You are both men of extraordinary power and desire... You see, as brilliant as he was Mr. Walker wanted something that no human had ever obtained nor could _ever _obtain. You could say he had a theory of sorts, a theory that suggested it was possible for a human individual to successfully reside between worlds. More specifically, reside between Earth and what we call the Ghost Zone. He somehow developed this preposterous idea that humans could attain the same incredible destructive powers of a ghost while remaining 'human', describable only as a state of hybridization. Absolutely absurd." He sneered, as if disgusted with the idea.

"Absurd indeed, Dr. Faust. Now, do enlighten me on how this is _at all _relevant." Vlad replied dully despite his well hidden concern, Faust quickly picking up with his story.

"Yes, well... I suppose you could say this desire ultimately lead to his demise. Mr. Walker became so obsessed with this premise that he did everything the technology of his time could allow in an attempt to create his desired effects. Everything from creating the first ghost hunting equipment capable of weakly mimicking the powers of ghosts, to attempting to infuse human subjects with ecto-energy, he-"

"Dr. Faust, are you implying that human experimentation is tucked away in the G.I.W's history~? I do believe that is _more_ than illegal." Vlad smirked, Faust hesitating as a wave of discomfort washed over his features and he quickly began to backtrack.

"Mr. Masters, might I remind you that this was a different time! Human test subjects were occasionally received from jailhouses or military bases and were treated with a fair amount of decency while on the premises. It wasn't a regulated or uncommon occurrence across scientific fields during Mr. Walker's time and it is strictly no longer practiced today. I can assure you that throughout my term of leadership over the Ghost Investigation Ward, human loss, suffering, and sacrifice has been kept to a minimum that is well below most government operation averages. Like I've stated previously, we hunt ghosts. Not. Humans." He articulated strictly, unconsciously leaning further and further across his desk trying to get his point across.

"Defensive, are we?" Vlad said with amusement, Faust's face slightly red with irritation.

"I will not be having you soiling the name of this respectable organization by spreading dangerous rumours." He growled protectively, truly invested in the G.I.W's reputation and more than ready to defend it. "Anyways, Mr. Masters, if I may continue with my story..?" Faust's tone relaxed more, returning to it's typical stoniness.

"_Oh do continue_~" Vlad replied smugly, gesturing for Faust to carry on. Even though he remained as confident as ever, Vlad had been reaching a mild state of internal panic ever since the name 'Walker' and the word 'hybridization' had come up, quickly having realized that he could be entering far deeper waters than he had originally anticipated upon challenging Faust and his Ward. Apparently Faust had already been made familiar with the idea that hybrids, _halfas _such as himself, were something to consider... Something already in his line of sight. This revelation changed their little game. Every single thing Dr. Faust had said to him in the past suddenly took on a new meaning, he was seeing it in a light that hadn't previously been available to him... And if he were to be honest, that light made things look pretty bleak.

"...As I was saying previously, Mr. Walker became so engrossed with this preposterous idea that he attempted to prove his theories in practice. He worked to create ghost/human hybrids. Of course, as you would likely expect, his experiments were far from successful. As we already know the human body simply can't sustain itself under the immense strain of harmful ecto-energy. But this irrefutable fact didn't break the spell that had been cast over Mr. Walker, he tried and tried again... Although many important scientific breakthroughs arose from this obsession, many people died as a result of his unattainable desire, including himself. Mr. Walker broke the rules, he abandoned his life-long dedication to order and discipline and simply allowed his wants and theories to override what he knew to be true, and that is: humans and ghosts _cannot _coexist. Not together in a body, and not together in this world." Vlad found himself slowly sinking back in his chair, a sense of unfamiliar vulnerability coming over him as Faust's voice grew more and more aggressive and pointed. Vlad cleared his throat, absently readjusting his suit jacket while never breaking eye contact with the imposing man, simply refusing to back down from Faust's accusatory tone.

"Dr. Faust, is there a reason you are sharing presumably classified information with me? I must say, that isn't the wisest decision you've made." Faust stared long and hard at Vlad before sitting back down in his seat, sighing and chuckling softly.

"Perhaps. I did mention that you reminded me of a man I once knew." Vlad shifted slightly, unsure as to what part of Walker Dr. Faust had been comparing him to. Not that _any part w_ould be less damning than the next.

"And what about Mr. Walker do you see in me, hm?"

"You are both men with absurd desires, chasing what you can't have and running closer and closer to your undoing." Faust hissed, Vlad's face hardening as a sharp growl escaped him.

"Faust, I'll have you know that my wants _are not _as far from my grasp as you seem to want to believe. If you invited me here today to waste my time with a conference dedicated to insulting me, I'll ensure you know before the time I leave here today that it was a grave error on your part~ " He growled, having stood up out of his chair to loom over Faust's desk.

"Oh, _defensive _are we?" He mocked, recycling Vlad's own sarcasm which only spurred further irritation in the halfa. Before Vlad could flip the desk over and faze Faust's body through the window to drop over the mountain side, Faust continued to speak.

"Masters, I'm aware that you have something in your possession that belongs to me. I'd like to see it returned." Faust's previously smug tone seemed to change dramatically, suddenly losing any trace of emotion. The shift in his demeanour and the topic now at hand sent a chill up Vlad's spine, something that few humans had ever managed to do. The fiery rage that had been lit inside Vlad had suddenly cooled at Faust's accusation, leaving him feeling entirely devoid of control over the matter at hand for having lost his careful hold over his emotion. Relaxing his posture a bit he tried to assume a less imposing stance, feigning confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play stupid with me, numbers don't lie. Someone or _something _broke into my office two weeks ago and took something of value to me, and that individual emitted energy that I could trace back to your properties in Wisconsin and Amity Park." Vlad's eyes widened slightly, having not considered such a thing to be possible while his precautions were in effect. Admittedly, he knew Faust would figure out it was him sooner or later, but he had hoped that he'd at least have the time to finish compiling evidence for the lawsuit which would have hopefully prevented Faust from acting on his discovery while still in leadership of the G.I.W. Not to mention, it would have been optimal not to have been confronted on the enemy's home base.

"You're accusing me of _theft_?" Vlad glowered, feeling increasingly backed against the wall as his charade started to crumble around him. The two men stood their ground against the other, the office desk being the only thing separating the powerful opponents and maintaining whatever thin layer of peace still existed in the room. Faust slams his hands down on the desk, Vlad tightly gripping the other side as he waited for the man to speak again, his next words being the very thing Vlad had both predicted and dreaded hearing.

"Oh Mr. Masters~ I'm accusing you of _so much more_." Faust hissed venomously, the desk starting to creak under the pressure Vlad was applying to it, a testament to how hard he was trying to contain the fear-fueled rage that was burning brighter and brighter inside him. His heart beginning to race the way only a certain tawny-haired woman could once make him feel... It was the feeling of _desperation_.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Ooooh that whole thing about Walker... I've honestly had that theory in mind about him being a deceased G.I.W member since I was like, 10. I mean, think about it! He dresses entirely in white, has a superiority complex over other ghosts, is the only ghost in the show that works against other ghosts and pursues a somewhat human level of "justice", and worst of all... He wears a very American looking hat. Never trust suited men in fancy American hats. This here is legitimate Canadian advice.

I hope you all enjoyed! As always, let me know your thoughts, questions, opinions etc and you can expect another update soon! I swear. Even though I said that and then disappeared for like 3 months. Ssshhhh.


	10. Chapter 10: Slight Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

WELL LAWD ALMIGHTY, it's been 5 goddamn months I think since I've last posted anything. I'm so sorry to anyone who still keeps up with this story! I personally hate when authors leave you hanging forever when you're actually enjoying something, so I'm truly sorry about such a long wait (especially since this chapter gets real interesting). Sorry the last chapter was mostly Faust and Vlad threatening each other, but it was to build up the pressure for events in this chapter~

Things have been a bit difficult the last number of months, I moved home from university only for my family to suddenly have to pack up and move again, so it's been a bit hectic and I haven't been in the mood to really write anything between frantic packing, house hunting, and my two jobs. It looks like we'll be living in a hotel for two months until our new home is ready for us to move in. But things are looking up! As always, I promise to never abandon this story, even if it takes me forever to add a new chapter xD Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, those of you still reading!

P.s, I reread my entire story and I'm not really liking a couple of earlier chapters, so there's a fair possibility that I'll rewrite certain parts in the future. If/when I do, I'll let you guys know so you're not lost on where the updated bits are haha

**Warning! **Gore ahead! But I know that's what you're all here for, you monsters ;)

-Penfell

* * *

**Chapter 10: Slight Change Of Plans**

"Oh Mr. Masters~ I'm accusing you of _so much more_." The room grew silent, the two staring long and hard at each other. Vlad slowly released his grip on the edge of the desk, the surface having slightly buckled and cracked under the power he'd released in the heat of the moment. Faust remained stony and pointed as ever, watching Vlad straighten his posture and gradually return his hands to his side.

"...I see." Vlad finally spoke, his expression absent and eerily calm despite the panic Faust seemed to elicit only moments earlier. A slight smirk found it's way to Vlad's lips. "Then it's no use, you got me, Faust. Now, what are you going to do about it~?" The playful, mocking tone that had been adopted was both offsetting and enraging, Faust glaring hard at Vlad. In a swift movement, Faust swung his hand forward and used the other to make a cocking motion on his raised wrist, the whirring of an ecto-gun piercing the air. Vlad didn't flinch, now staring down the glowing barrel of the sleek weapon that had been easily concealed in the sleeve of Faust's jacket, fastened to his arm like a gauntlet. Vlad's eyes shifted from the charged weapon to it's wielder.

"You won't kill me, Faust. I'm sure you've considered it before, but I'm _much _too high profile to get rid of that easily. Not at all like Mr. Reed." Faust scowled, clenching and unclenching his fingers as if debating whether or not just to fire, Vlad watching the movements carefully. "So lower your weapon, I'd hate to have to take action."

"Take action, hm?" Faust cackled, his aim never wavering from Vlad's chest. "What is it you could do? Security thoroughly searched you for weapons, there's nothing around here to use... You're unarmed, Masters. Unless~" Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Unless you have something that I couldn't _possibly_ know of, a secret weapon I suppose one could call it. Perhaps that weapon is in this room, observing us and waiting for your order... Or perhaps, that weapon is_ you._ I suppose I'LL FIND OUT!" Faust roared, a bright blast of energy fired without hesitation from his arm-mounted weapon.

Vlad only had a split second to react and dodge to the side in an attempt to avoid critical injury, instead acquiring only a minor flesh wound from the attack. In the same motion as the shot, Vlad had reflexively reached forward and grabbed hold of Faust's outstretched arm, quickly and forcefully slamming it into the desk between them. The hand gripping Faust turned intangible, Vlad forcing the limb through the solid surface and holding it tightly in place, maintaining stern eye-contact with his opponent who was now leaned uncomfortably far across the desk.

Faust looked between his caught arm and Vlad, an expression of both surprise and hatred overcoming him. Vlad's glare hesitated as he heard a small chuckle escape the man, which soon became an almost crazed raspy laugh.  
"Well would you look at that! Intangibility... Certainly not a human quality, hm?_" _Vlad barred his teeth irritably as he realized that he'd played directly into the bastard's hands, his grip unconsciously tightening around the captured limb that was still being held within the surface of the desk. Faust grit his teeth in an attempt to hide the pain as the bone in his wrist started to crack, the gauntlet creaking under the surprising amount of pressure Vlad was applying. Despite his current predicament Faust couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction he got from watching his foe's face contort in frustration.

In what could only be described as an act of rash defiance, a flash of light overtook the halfa, washing over him in a wave of otherworldly energy as he shifted into his ghostly state. The powerful entity hovered just off the floor, Vlad Plasmius inhaling sharply before casting a more relaxed but sadistic grin to the caught man. His demonic form simply radiated power and control, two things Vlad insisted he have in every battle he fought, be it business or literal combat. He no longer cared if Faust knew his secret. Vlad refused to play by Faust's rules. This was _his _game.

"Y-you're... You're the same..." Faust sputtered, his shocked tone gradually darkening. "You're... An _abomination_, just like that _worthless BRAT!" _He hissed_, _Plasmius suddenly releasing his intangible hold on the desk. The surface returned to it's physical state immediately, Faust's arm still having been trapped in place. The limb was instantly severed at the elbow, Faust stumbling backwards with a pained and garbled gasp.

Before he could catch himself, a black gloved hand yanked a fistful of Faust's pearly suit, lifting the man off the ground to bring him to eye level.

"What is it you just said?" The deathly ghost asked, glowing crimson irises piercing the wide hazel eyes that stared back in shock. Plasmius' eyes narrowed at Faust's pained silence, a wave of curiosity overcoming him at the man's reaction. "What did you compare me to, Faust?!" He snapped, barring abnormally pointed teeth at his stubborn foe. "Are you implying that you know of my condition from elsewhere?" Faust breathed heavily, blood pouring from the now stumped limb that had unceremoniously been torn off. Despite his clenched jaw he gave away no other signs of pain, as if his hatred and shock overwhelmed that feeling.

Faust had immediately realized his mistake in his choice of words the moment they left his lips. Surely he had considered this to be a possible outcome of today, but things had gotten slightly out of hand... Faust may be able to contain Phantom, but that runt was no bigger than a 7 year old. Vlad, or... Whatever this beast was, loomed over even he, and Dr. Faust was _far _from a small man. Nor was he a stupid man. He knew very well that he was in no condition to physically fight this creature.  
"WELL?!" Plasmius demanded, giving the caught man a rough shake.

Faust's eyes instinctively shifted from Plasmius to the computer screens on his desk as he caught glimpse of movement, the cell door to the White Room sliding open so an agent could deposit a limp and bloody figure inside. Plasmius was about to lash out once more before he noticed Faust's attention had wavered, he too turning to look at the active security feeds displayed on the desk.

He stared for what felt like an eternity, although realistically only a few seconds must have passed. The form returned to the all-white prison was petite, seemingly physical and lacking the general shape most ghosts had. It was disturbingly human. Could this be another hybrid..? Vlad didn't need more to go on, he'd found the subject of today's biggest surprise.  
"...You'll regret this, Masters." Faust said in monotone, eyes glassy and absent presumably from blood loss. He could only guess what Vlad planned to do next, to go forth and steal yet another one of his valuable possessions. "Even if you get out of my ward alive, for lack of better terms, I'll see to your demise. Personally."

"Is that so? Well then, slight change of plans!" Plasmius laughed, his determination revitalizing as the possibility of another person like him existing came into reality. He roughly discards his weakened enemy and begins to head for the door in search of whoever was shown in that video feed. Faust stumbled backwards the moment his feet met the floor, slumping against the wall-wide window of his office and glaring after Vlad, his vision fading to the sight of the demonic entity fazing through the locked door and vanishing.

* * *

_Hell._ It was the only way he knew how to describe it. He felt as if he had been tossed into the seventh layer of hell, his internal core blazing with a magnitude that his mind couldn't hope to comprehend. Danny lay motionless, far too exhausted to tremble or manifest the pain he felt in any other way than a deathly stillness. His face was pressed against what he presumed to be the floor of his cell, not that the floors of the rest of the facility varied much. He lay curled in a loose ball, one arm draped over his abdomen limply and the other awkwardly behind his back, offering no support to the body weight currently crushing the incision in his chest.

Despite the searing pain, Danny couldn't find it in himself to make a noise. Not a whimper escaped the boy. He could feel a steady trickle of coppery warmth leaving his nose and the edges of his mouth, slowly pooling around his face in a sticky puddle of coagulating blood.

Was this what it felt like to die? He had always imagined death to be like a dream, slowly and comfortably drifting away from the world of the living and waking somewhere that fear and pain were forgotten. Instead, it was as if his body refused him that luxury. Clinging on to every breath, every strained beat of his heart. He wasn't sure which half of him wanted to live more, but whichever it was, it was louder than the side that wished permanent rest.

He sucked in a wet sounding breath, his lungs heavy with a mixture of red catalyst and blood. With each pained gasp of air he took, the deep wound through his chest would bubble slightly, the thick flow of blood reflecting just how much damage the forsaken chemical must have done to his internal organs, how sloppy and uncaring the procedure had been carried out. His lungs and chest cavity having formed small holes from the corrosive fluid that his diminished core no longer had the strength to combat.

Danny drifted in and out of consciousness, barely coherent thoughts running through his mind. How had it come to this? What did he do to deserve this existence? It was only a week prior that he was standing on that stage before hundreds of G.I.W beneficiaries and supporters, a week since he'd realized that he no longer even had the potential to become Dr. Faust's weapon and maybe, just _maybe_, see the outside world once more. But no. _This _was the life he could look forward to. He could look forward to trial after trial, giving more of himself to the G.I.W's twisted cause and simply allowing himself to wither away into a husk who's only use was to provide resources for warfare and destruction.

Danny tried to push his upper body off the floor to provide some relief to the deep incision through his chest, where the agents had subjected him to that 'new and improved', more efficient method of harnessing his ghostly core to provide power for their new technology. Through all his years spent trapped in this nightmare, the residual pain of this procedure almost matched that of a vivisection, and _nothing _was as bad as that no matter how strenuous and cruel the tests became. He could only imagine what other imaginative things they'd come up with in the future.

Somewhere far away, despite his groggy state of mind Danny could hear the sound of approaching footsteps, stopping before his cell door and hastily pressing at the buttons on the control panel. Were they here for him again..? He thought he'd just been returned. But what should he care. He was just so sleepy.

* * *

Vlad strode down the long halls of the facility, having once again assumed his human state to both better blend in to the working environment and refrain from using his abilities too frequently, in case they'd be picked up by the security system he assumed was still armed in the building. He stopped for a moment, pulling out a cellphone and hastily punching in the required digits.  
"Hurry up and answer, Skulker." He mutters, ducking behind a corner to hide as he heard a small group of researchers approaching, the group passing him by nonchalantly and without notice. He had yet to hear any alarms following his very physical confrontation with Faust, leading him to believe that Faust was still passed out in the locked office space and the building had yet to detect his ghost form's brief appearance within it's walls. A gruff voice answers over the phone.

"_Yes?"_

"I need a diversion." He said quickly, not bothering to give a greeting. Suddenly his attention was grabbed by the speaker system, an automated voice breaking the relative silence and resounding through the halls.

"UNIDENTIFIED SPECTRAL PRESENCE DETECTED. LOCATION: UNKNOWN. ALL PERSONEL INITIATE LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES." Vlad frowned, talking over the now blaring alarm. "Now would be appreciated!"  
"_I'm on it, don't get your panties in a knot, Plasmius." _Skulker hung up before Vlad could answer, the halfa shoving the phone back into his pocket with a grumble. He turns the corner and starts quickly down the hall only to once again be startled by another loud voice.

"VLADDY!"

"J-Jack?!" His head snaps in the direction of the voice, looking like a deer in the headlights as the burly man charges towards him and encases him in an obnoxious hug. What was **this** idiot doing here?! Wiping the glare from his face by the time Jack releases him, Vlad straightens his suit and manages a forced smile.

"What a pleasant surprise." This was not at all a pleasant surprise.

"You're telling me, buddy! What are you doing in a top secret government ghost hunting base anyways?" Jack asked obliviously, Vlad about to give some halfassed answer to satisfy the dolt before being interrupted. "And what's with this alarm? Somethin' about a ghost?"

"Yes Jack, a ghost has broken in! You better go find it with the rest of the G.I.W agents before it... Wrecks havoc. Or something of that nature." Vlad gestures down the hall, hoping his clingy college mate would be distracted enough to leave him alone. Jack puffed up his chest, slapping Vlad on the back and grinning.

"Always thinking with that logic of yours, V-man! Wish I could stay and chat, but there's a ghost to catch... See ya!" Jack takes off in the direction Vlad had pointed only to stop and jog in place, turning around to yell. "Oh! Stop by for dinner some time, it's been forever since you visited the family!"

"Will do..." He drawls, Jack not at all picking up on Vlad's tone as he casts one more goofy smile before turning and leaving for real this time.

"_Idiot_." Vlad hisses, once again focusing on the task at hand. "Now where to look... Perhaps the specimen containment halls, I believe I recall that area from my tour..." Vlad starts in the direction of the main foyer, the only section of the building that jutted from the mountain it was nestled inside. From there, he'd be able to access all other building wings without the chance of losing himself in the catacombs that were the connecting halls. At the same time however he'd be in view of Faust's office... Perhaps Skulker's diversion will create enough chaos for him to slip by.

The halls were quickly becoming flooded with G.I.W personnel following the lockdown order, researchers activating ghost shields in the doorways to their labs that likely expanded into the walls to protect their projects while the agents among them were busy readying weapons in case of an attack. Not that they even knew where to start looking. Vlad had shifted from his ghost form too quickly after entering it for the security system to lock onto his ecto-signature, the powerful but brief surge of energy the system would have picked up on not being enough to immediately trigger any alarms and narrow in on him particularly. He was safe in his human form. For now.

Pushing through a crowd of white suits he finally makes it into the foyer just in time to witness Skulker's entrance. A small horde of ghosts under Skulker's command circled outside the building, sailing over the skylights and attacking the surrounding ghost shield. Skulker floated centre stage, body-mounted weapons contributing the blunt of the damage. The force of numerous ectoblasts along with the physical attacks Skulker was able to dish out finally became enough, the shield surrounding the building fizzling out of power and dissipating. The onslaught continued, broken glass raining down on the agents and personnel gathered to protect the inner building, shots being returned by drawn ghost weapons and chaos ensuing.

Vlad stuck close to the wall, glancing up at the window that led into Faust's office but not catching sight of anything. He slips by carefully and takes off running down the hall he remembered the containment unit to be in. He passes a series of numbered passageways, marked 'SPECIMEN CONTAINMENT' followed by a number which he assumed was used to designate the level of power a captured ghost contained. If Faust and his researchers weren't total fools, a halfa like himself would be a high priority specimen, most likely in the highest level of containment.

At the far end of the containment wing he came to a set of gigantic metal-coated doors, the words 'SPECIMEN CONTAINMENT LV.10' painted across them in bold letters. He carefully pressed his hand to the cold surface, feeling the buzz of energy surging through the door.

"Ghost shield. Of course." Taking a step back to assess the situation, a gruff voice calls to him from a short distance away.

"PLASMIUS! I thought I saw you go deeper inside." Skulker called, ignoring the angry yells of agents that had been left behind in their fruitless pursuit. "What are you still doing here? I thought I was distracting them for you to **leave**, not go sightseeing!" He seemed entirely unimpressed, snapping at his employer with a sense of urgency in his voice. Skulker couldn't hold the agents off forever and time was running out before a total lockdown could be completed, which would likely trap them inside.

"They're hiding something in here, Skulker, I _must_ see it myself." Vlad spoke calmly, eyes piercing Skulker with the same determination and control he'd exude when giving orders. The armoured ghost looked like he was contemplating arguing further, about to contest before stopping himself. The sounds of approaching agents was growing louder, Skulker rubbing his eyes and grumbling.

"Very well." He raises his hand, the weapon mounted on his forearm glowing with concentrated energy before releasing it in a focused blast, punching a small but reasonable sized hole in the bottom corner of the doorway. "But make it quick, don't got all day." He flashes a slight smile, taking off down the hall to complete his duties.

Vlad smirks, not wasting any time and crouching towards the opening. The ghost shield appeared to still be intact despite the surrounding metal having been blasted away, Vlad using the trick he'd discovered a few weeks ago and accessing his ghost powers while in human form. Pressing first his hand to the shield, he soon manages to phase his entire body through, emerging unscathed on the other side. Standing up and brushing himself off, he takes a moment to observe his surroundings.

This wing of the building didn't have it's alarms blaring like the previous hall, instead it was deathly quiet, empty, and still. Perhaps it was not to agitate the specimens within, or perhaps more disturbingly not to startle the agents performing whatever sick experiments they do here... Either way, Vlad headed down the hall, looking to each numbered and sealed cell as he passed by.

The cell doors lining the walls were perfectly uniform, names missing from the majority of them which presently seemed to contain nothing. All except for one, the lone cell at the very end of the hall. This one had a much thicker door, energy radiating from the powerful ghost shield in place surrounding it's premises. What appeared to be large observation windows were on either side of the door however the glass within seemed to have been blocked off, as if the researchers no longer needed to watch from a distance. Across the door in bold letters read "WHITE ROOM", no other information being displayed. He takes a step back, looking at the control panel and trying to decide how he'd go about opening the door.

If the shield around this cell was similar to the others operating in the area, he may be able to phase through it in his human form. Before he could put his theory to the test, he was alerted to a muffled sound, the door suddenly releasing and sliding open. Immediately Vlad vanished, watching invisibly and keeping close to the wall. A white-clad agent stepped out, back facing the hall as he appeared to be moving something, grunting irritably.

"I said stand up, I don't have time for this! Faust ordered you be retrieved _immediately_." The agent grabbed hold of whatever he was talking to, yanking it forwards before growling, the sound of something quite physical in form hitting the ground. The man reared back, delivering what he assumed was a sharp kick to whatever had collapsed. No longer able to contain his wonder, he peered around the door, eyes widening in shock at what greeted him.

The cell was small, a bright light accentuating the already blindingly white walls and floor. Sections of the floor were spattered with both old and new blood, particularly the area around the back left corner where a small pool was, smeared from something being dragged away from it. The bottom of the agent's white pants were rimmed with crimson, the macabre pattern travelling up his pant legs and sullying the suit they worked so hard to keep clean. Thinking back, it reminded him of the researchers he'd seen leaving one of the labs during his tour. On the floor at the agent's feet was a small curled up form, ebony hair poking out from around the arms loosely protecting it's head, knees pulled up to hide the bloodstained and battered body from further assault. The trembling form was very much human, and disturbingly childlike.

As the agent positioned himself for another kick, Vlad snapped out of his trance and realized that now was the time to act if he wanted both himself and his discovery to escape alive. Before the agent could deliver the blow Vlad placed a firm hand on his shoulder, the man startling and turning around.

"Sorry for the delay, _it's _being difficul-... Hello?" He looks through the empty doorway, leaning to peer around the frame and down the hall. Rather than another agent or researcher he's more than surprised to find Vlad, who looked very much out of place. The agent recognizes him immediately, paling slightly.  
"Oh! Mr. Masters! You must have gotten lost in all the chaos, this is a restricted area you see..." He trails off awkwardly, Vlad's expression giving away none of the burning anger he felt towards the cruel agent.

"I could see why this is a restricted wing. What I can't understand is why there's a beaten child in your ward." The agent sputters, quickly trying to justify the actions that had been witnessed by the outsider.  
"No no, you misunderstand! This isn't a _human _child, it's just a ghost. I have orders to follow and if I have to use force to complete them then I will. I'm just doing my job." He says nonchalantly, trying to justify his actions while attempting to usher Vlad away from the White Room. Vlad wasn't moved.

He didn't bother trying to argue with the agent so clearly set in his ways, instead he opted to end the argument the fast and easy way. Raising his hand he focuses his energy into a quick and concentrated ecto-blast, releasing it with the flick of his wrist and sending it shooting through the man's neck. Vlad takes hold of the sputtering agent who was clearly on his way to bleeding out, unceremoniously tossing the body in the hall. Turning back to the White Room, he looks down at the quietly gasping form, the child appearing to be unconscious.

"Now, for more important matters..."

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

Aaaand I'll be stopping there! For now. Please don't shoot me...

I'll try to update again soon, hopefully without such a huge gap in time x'D Once again I'm so sorry, hope you all enjoyed and I'd love to hear your feedback (it warms my cold, frozen heart). Thanks again to my loyal readers, if you find a mistake or something doesn't make sense just let me know, some of the chapter is a bit condensed with action so shit can get confusing.

P.s., Faust has indeed lost his arm, which arm? Probably his left. I guess it depends how you personally imagined it lol To clear it up now, Vlad made the desk and his arm return to a physical state while the limb was inside, so it got severed when everything became solid again.


	11. Chapter 11: Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

It's been. So long. BUT I PERSIST!

I'm not dead (somehow, may as well be after this crazy year). I'm incredibly sorry about the gigantic time gap between posting, this last year has brought about A LOT of new changes in my life. I moved twice, somehow had my portfolio accepted into animation, worked several jobs until landing a Tea Guide position, completed a dumb four month long online art course that I managed to squeeze into a time frame of two weeks, and now I'm here. Finally able to return to what I actually want to be doing. I swear I will finish what I've started, I won't be abandoning this story no matter how long it takes. I just hope you guys are still interested in reading! Hope you all enjoy.

**Warning! **The usual blood and gore ahead, but I know you're all into that~

-Penfell

* * *

**Chapter 11: Those Eyes**

He was small, tiny in fact. Vlad had been standing over the still boy for the better part of two minutes, taking it all in, really. It wasn't necessarily disappointment that he felt, the brief sense of hope and excitement he had experienced in Faust's office having rashly spurred him on to this... Somewhat underwhelming discovery. He knelt over the quietly gasping form, hesitantly pushing aside the boy's messy black hair to get a better look at his pale and beaten face.

"...A child indeed. This isn't what I had in mind." Blood oozed from the boy's mouth and nose with every strained gasp, Vlad simply watching as he tried to determine his next course of action.

"Now what to do with you? Are you really worth the trouble of saving? At this rate it would probably be useless. You look like you're on your way out of this world, you pitiful thing." He muttered his thoughts aloud but to no one in particular, trying to logically decide how to go about dealing with this unexpected turn of events. "Why should I bother with a wretch like you? Kids were never really my thing... My curiosity has already been satisfied and escaping would be much easier to do alone, _so why do I hesitate._" Vlad stared long and hard at the bloody child, debating on whether or not he was salvageable in any way.

"...Is it because we're the same? Hell, I don't even know _that_ for sure." It was then that he realized it, the feeling of someone watching him. Vlad's eyes returned to the boy's face, to his surprise he was met by a pair of desolate, fearful blue eyes. The boy was looking back at him, his expression unlike anything Vlad had ever seen before. Those glassy eyes held several lifetime's worth of sadness and anguish, they watched him without expectation or hope, devoid of seemingly anything but suffering. Despite all this, there was something else Vlad could see. There was a fire deep in those eyes that burned desperately with the will to live.

As suddenly as he'd awakened, those eyes glazed over once more, flickering shut as if he just accepted whatever came next. Vlad swallowed hard, now noticing how fast his heart had been racing during that brief but powerful encounter. He had made up his mind.

"UNIDENTIFIED SPECTRAL PRESENCE DETECTED. LOCATION: SPECIMEN CONTAINMENT Lv. 10. ALL PERSONEL INITIATE LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES." The automated voice blared over the previously inactive speaker system in the special containment hall, likely having pinpointed his location when he'd fired the concentrated ecto-blast at the agent. Vlad growled at the ill-timed alarm, knowing he needed to act _now _if he had any semblance of a chance to escape with the gravely injured child in hand. This was going to be a challenge.

Vlad carefully slid a hand under the boy's arm and around to his back, awkwardly trying to pull him upright and figure out a way to comfortably carry him while maintaining at least some use of his hands. He rotated the limp form and lifted his upper-body, cringing when he heard the unconscious gasp of pain elicited by being moved in such a state. Vlad's eyes landed on the boy's newly revealed tattered shirt, the front coated entirely in a sopping layer of blood, whatever horrific wound laying beneath obviously uncared for by the G.I.W staff.

"UNIDENTIFIED SPECTRAL PRESENCE DETECTED. LOCATION: SPECIMEN CONTAINMENT WING. ALL PERSONEL INITIATE LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES." He had no time for hesitation, the alarm repeating once more and further building upon the sense of urgency growing within the man. Steeling himself he ignored the whimper of pain as he quickly slid his free hand under the child's legs and pulled him from the cell floor, having no time to worry about worsening the already severe injuries. Pivoting around Vlad took off in jog down the containment units' -thankfully- still empty hallway, not stopping to wonder why it wasn't already flooded with agents.

The door was still sealed shut, however Vlad's original entrance point still seemed usable despite the heightened security initiated by the alarm. The opening was small and close to the ground, plenty of space for a single person to squeeze through. He clutched the frail boy more tightly as he prepared to try and force them both through the opening, an unexpected turn of events as he'd foolishly assumed his discovery would be mobile. Vlad used his shoulder to slowly faze his upper body through enough to push the child on ahead of himself, letting the boy go once passed the shield and rolling him out of the way enough to follow.

Part of him was expecting to be met by a small army's worth of agents the moment he emerged on the other side of the Lv. 10 Containment door, however this hall was as empty as the previous. Vlad took barely a moment to consider his situation, hastily scooping up the boy once more and continuing his jog down the hall.

"Where _is_ everyone? Surely Skulker's diversion wouldn't have required the entire bases' personnel. If so, a raise is in order..." Vlad mumbled to himself, retracing his way through the elaborate maze of hallways. Something else dawned on him as he ran, the building's speaker system hadn't sounded since he'd emerged from the Specimen Containment wing, rather there was a dull ringing sound coming from this hallways' speaker system.. His jog slowed until he came to a full stop, taking a moment to peer inside one of the sealed laboratory doors. Inside, G.I.W scientists went about their work in peace, either ignoring the alarm bells or simply unaware of them. Vlad could still feel the buzz of energy within the walls of the building, confirming that the security system was still active.

In his arms the boy weakly wriggled, perhaps in a useless attempt to ease the obvious pain he was in from being held bridal-style, further irritating whatever wound was hidden beneath his shirt. The movement was slight, but it was enough to return Vlad's attention to the task at hand. He continued his venture through the empty inner halls, noting the gasping breaths of the boy were growing more laborious as he was jostled about. It couldn't be helped, Vlad's pace picking up as his intent for the both of them to emerge alive grew stronger and stronger, disregarding his previous uncertainty about whether or not he wanted to bother helping in the first place.

Finally he came to the last turn, knowing that it would lead him back into the foyer of the facility. His pace slowed, this time taking a moment to listen before brazenly running into what he assumed was still the fray of Skulker's attack. His expectation of gunfire and chaos was not met, rather things seemed strangely quiet. He could hear the muffled chatter of agents and feet quickly shuffling about the foyer, the crunch of glass beneath boots and debris being cleared.

Vlad assumed his invisibility, taking the risk of informing the security system of his location in favour of peering out into the building's main entrance. Agents and other G.I.W employees were busy tending to the building's extensive damages, medics attended to the wounded who still remained on what was a battleground only some 15 minutes earlier. Among the wounded Vlad could clearly distinguish those who were dead, no one bothering to attend to them in favour of working on those that still had some hope of survival.

He carefully ventured further into the foyer, being careful to avoid stepping on anything that would betray his presence. It appeared that Skulker had lead his entourage away, the G.I.W assuming the threat was extinguished and therefore skipping to the clean-up process. Vlad looked up towards Dr. Faust's observation window overlooking the entire area, no movement detectable inside and furthermore no personnel rushing up and down the stairs as they tend to their brutalized leader. Had no one noticed Faust's absent? Perhaps they still assumed that he and Faust were in their 'important meeting', and no one had felt the need to check? Whatever the case he could investigate it later as he intended to take full advantage of their ignorance.

"How much longer until you get that ghost shield up and running?" An agent asked, speaking into some sort of communication device mounted around his wrist. A voice responded after a few moments, static coming through first likely due to the interference of the facility's' walls.

"_We're at 75%, should be up in the next three minutes or so."_

"I can't believe our building's primary external shield was knocked out so easy... I thought nothing would ever get through. Talk about false sense of security, am I right?" Another agent made a sound of agreement, too busy with the task at hand to elaborate further.

No one seemed to sense the spectral presence so close to them, the alarms in this area of the building not sounding despite Vlad's extended time utilizing his invisibility. Perhaps Skulker would have an explanation, seeing as Vlad himself had left the battle so early on. In the mean time, he wanted nothing more to do with this. Vlad shifted into his ghost form under his maintained cover, hastily taking off and flying the hell outta there while the chance to do so remained. Left behind where he once stood were droplets of blood without a source in sight.

He exited through one of the many broken panes of glass that had originally served as the ceiling of the main entrance, the child now slung over his right shoulder to create less drag and increase their flight speed. Plasmius didn't risk looking back even once, urging himself to get as far away from that damned facility as possible, away from the horror and cruelty that it represented. For the first time in many months, revenge wasn't what sat at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"_...child-... isn't what...-n mind." ...w_ho's voice was that?_  
"..-re you worth... trouble...saving?" _No... I'm not worth it._  
"-hy bother... wretch like you?" _...you shouldn't. I just want to die..._  
"...do I hesitate? ...because we're the same?" _The _same..?_

It took almost every ounce of whatever meagre energy still resided in his body, but Danny managed to force open his tired eyes, determined to at least catch a glimpse of whoever was cruel enough to even suggest such a thing. No one was like him, he was nothing. Garbage. His sole purpose was to be used and disregarded. _Surely_ he alone suffered this fate. After all, never had he seen another specimen in this terrible place who was treated quite the same way that he was, and certainly _never _a human.

His vision was too blurry to really make out a face, the blinding white lights streaming down from the shiny white ceiling making it hard to see much detail at all. Despite this, he continued to stare at the stranger, fairly certain that he'd never been handled by this particular agent before... But did it really matter? This man was obviously here to whisk him off to whatever laboratory needed him next, so what if he had cruel words to say beforehand. Most of them did anyways.

Danny could feel his grasp over consciousness slipping, and so he resigned himself to whatever this new mans' will may be.

* * *

Vlads' initial helicopter flight from his Wisconsin Manor to the Ghost Investigation Ward Headquarters had taken approximately three and half hours. Flying back with the wounded child draped over his shoulder took only one. The back of Plasmius' cape had long since soaked through, the boy having ceased moving or wincing somewhere at the start of his rapid flight to at least relative safety.

Plasmius wasn't really sure what it was he was feeling. He hadn't allowed himself to become any more excited about the idea of another halfa the moment he laid eyes on the frail looking child, abandoning hope for a powerful alley that would have owed him one for the aided escape. He didn't necessarily regret taking the boy either, more so he wasn't particularly sure of why he did. Leaving the G.I.W was much easier than he'd been anticipating but his current situation still seemed to perplex him. Perhaps Skulker was right, he wasn't calculating his actions as thoroughly as he once had.

Nestled deep in a heavily forested rocky outcrop, Plasmius could see his Wisconsin estate rising in the distance, white spires of rock and cobblestone a very much welcomed sight to the physically and mentally exhausted half-ghost. He relinquished his invisibility the closer he came to his manor, having maintained this extra precaution for the entirety of his flight to prevent the chance of some agent seeing him leave with what he could only assume was a very high priority 'specimen' of theirs, as he was sure they would put it.

Plasmius landed just outside his front door, shifting back into his human form somewhere in the same stride. He hastily punched in the code to disarm both his ghost shield (just in case) along with his manor's security system (Ghosts weren't the only enemies Vlad had, after all). Upon doing so he shoved open the front door and strode inside, ignoring the surprised gasp of a ghostly butler who seemed to have approached the door to open it for his master. The semi-transparent man stumbled back before closing the door being Vlad, quickly turning to follow him down the hall without a second thought.

"Sir, may I help you with your... Luggage? Excuse my pondering, but might I ask where you obtained a corpse this time around?" The butler's voice was deep but soft, reflecting his hazy but Victorian styled appearance perhaps. Vlad shook his head, entering his study and going about opening the way to his hidden laboratory beneath the house.  
"No, he's not dead. At least I don't think he is. Ptolemy, do you know of any doctors or nurses in the ghost zone?" Vlad asked absently, not turning to look at the ghost as he began descending a set of newly revealed stairs leading down into a dimly lit passage. Ptolemy followed, humming in thought.

"Well... I do, but I know you won't like the-"  
"It's fine, please do what you can to bring them here. Say it's urgent, I doubt my medical knowledge extends far enough to get this boy stable for long." Vlad murmured darkly, bending forward to slide the boy's body onto a padded gurney. Vlad removed his bloodied suit jacket and discarded it behind him, the wet clothing article being immediately swept up by the diligent butler. Ptolemy stood by for a moment longer, his expression growing grim as he looked over the now more visible battered child.  
"...Very well, I shall do my best. Good luck, sir." Ptolemy pivoted on his heel, striding away to complete his task with a sense of urgency in his step.

Vlad returned his complete attention to the boy, listening carefully for any signs of breathing or life. He could hear a weak gasping noise, hardly rhythmic in nature and staggered at awkward intervals. Satisfied with the finding he pushes the cart ahead, quickly entering one of the laboratory rooms reserved for the occasional medical emergency that would find it's way into his care. His equipment was set up and ready for use, and thank whatever god that was looking out for him that it was, because at this rate the kid wouldn't last long enough for any doctor to come to his aid.

Coming to stand over the boy, Vlad slid on a pair of latex gloves and a mask, breathing in deeply and squeezing his eyes shut as if trying to prepare himself for the long road ahead. No amount of mental preparation would be enough as he would soon find out, what was to come being more than he could have ever bargained for. Although he had many questions pertaining to his own actions preceding this series of events, he could say with honest and absolute certainty that he wanted to see those burning eyes again, if only once more.

* * *

**Author's End Note:**

AAnnnd that's it for now! Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm just getting back into the swing of writing so I'm sure there's a load of errors. I hope you all enjoyed, and once again sorry for the agonizingly long wait .


End file.
